


SPOTKANIE

by saxnas



Series: OCZY [5]
Category: Queer as Folk (US), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxnas/pseuds/saxnas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dobra, przyznam się. Utonęłam w serialu Queer as Folk i mnie męczy. Muszę to napisać, po prostu muszę, inaczej się uduszę. Kolejna odnoga Oczu/wariacja z naszymi bohaterami w tle, ale po prostu MUSZĘ ;) Przepraszam.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Justin wybiegł z gabinetu jak oparzony, trzasnął drzwiami, przemknął przez wąski korytarz z kilkoma parami drzwi, dotarł do niewielkiej sali recepcyjnej, z ladą, kilkoma krzesłami i stojakami na ulotki.

\- Przepraszam! - warknął odruchowo, kiedy uderzył w coś ramieniem. Trzymana w ręku teczka wypadła mu z ręki a wydruki zmieszały się z folderem Planned Parenthood o darmowych kondomach i testach na choroby weneryczne oraz z kilkoma tanio wyprodukowanymi zaproszeniami na warsztaty tożsamości, jaźni, jogi i scenicznego make-up'u. 

\- Nic się nie stało. - Facet, którego potrącił kucnął i pomógł mu pozbierać rzeczy.

Wyglądał na miłego. I zaniepokojonego. 

\- Pomóc w czymś? Coś się stało? - Dopytywał cichym, ale dość stanowczym tonem.

\- Tylko jeden dupek! Faszysta! - Justin sapnął kilka razy, próbując wyrównać oddech. - Chciwy bigot! Palant! Gnida!

Facet podniósł brwi.

\- Aż tak? - Rozejrzał się, wstał i odłożył ulotki do stojaka. - Przynieść ci wody? Albo... Obok jest knajpka. Chcesz iść na kawę?

Justin zamknął teczkę, przewiesił przez ramię i jeszcze raz przyjrzał się facetowi. Wyglądał dobrze. Cholernie dobrze. Młody, dwadzieścia parę lat. Trzy, może cztery, nie więcej. Szczupły, ale raczej mało wysportowany. Wprawne oko szybko oceniło, że powinien trochę popracować nad brzuchem. Za to piękna twarz. Pełna wyrazu, z żywym, intensywnym spojrzeniem. Byłby interesujący jako model, pomyślał. Brian chciałby go zaliczyć, dodał i skrzywił się na wspomnienie ich wspólnych wypraw do Babilonu.

\- Nie mam czasu. - Zerknął na zegarek. Zbierając papiery dostrzegł inny szczegół, który całkowicie wykluczał kawę, _pozowanie_ i wszelkie głębsze interakcje. Obrączka. Facet był złowiony a Justin miał zasady. - Ale dzięki za zaproszenie.

Facet uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, ale z jakąś nietypową, dziecinną szczerością.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ten...

\- Dupek.

\- ...dostanie za swoje. - Wskazał na teczkę. - Bardzo ładne szkice. Twoje? Jesteś artystą?

Justin po namyśle wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni wygniecione zaproszenie.

\- Już po wernisażu, ale możesz mnie tam znaleźć. Moje prace. - Pożegnał się i wybiegł, zostawiając faceta z wyrazem zaskoczenia twarzy.

 

* * *

 

\- Jak poszło? - Cas spojrzał na Deana czujnie, węsząc, ale nie wyczuł nawet cienia zdenerwowania.

\- Nudy. - Machnął ręką. - Lunch?

\- Właściwie... Po co tutaj przyszliśmy? - Cas zmarszczył brwi, mając przeczucie, że tamten chłopak z rysunkami ma coś wspólnego z wizytą Deana w biurze Centrum Wsparcia Osób LGBT.

\- Mówiłem ci, nudy. - Dean nigdy nie opowiadał się ze swoich spraw i spotkań, które odbywali w trakcie wyjazdów do Nowego Jorku. Oczywiście Cas domyślał się, że chodziło o biznes, ale ponieważ Dean nie chciał wchodzić w szczegóły, to nigdy nie pytał. Zresztą, wcześniejsze ich przyjazdy zwykle miały bardziej ekscytujące punkty programu: podpisywanie umów na kolejne książki, ważne wywiady promocyjne i zdjęcia, które absorbowały Casa tak bardzo, że na resztę spraw nie zwracał uwagi. Szanował ich wzajemny podział obowiązków i nie wtrącał się w sprawy Deana, jeśli nie było potrzeby. Do tej pory ani razu nie było. To raczej Dean zdejmował mu z głowy wszelkie zmartwienia związane z finansami i prawne.

\- Umówiłem się z Harveyem.

Dean natychmiast stężał i spochmurniał.

\- Tylko lunch. Napijemy się kawy, tylko tyle. - Uspokoił go. - Nie planuję żadnych książek.

\- A Charlie?

Cas uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

\- Nie będzie go. Wyjechał do Bostonu, ma tam jakieś duże zlecenie. Tylko ja i Harvey. Możesz iść ze mną, jeśli chcesz?

\- Odwiozę cię i przyjadę po ciebie, ale chyba wolicie zostać sami i poplotkować, co? - W zauważalny sposób się rozluźnił i nawet zażartował. - Tylko niech cię nie zbałamuci, wiesz że wszystko wywącham?

\- Harvey? - Cas parsknął śmiechem, bo ze wszystkich osób na świecie, które lubił i z którymi łączyły go dość bliskie relacje, akurat Harvey był ostatnią, z którą chciałby romansować. Był zupełnie nie w jego typie.

\- Cicha woda brzegi rwie - mruknął Dean, wypychając go na zewnątrz przez obrotowe drzwi. - Mógłbyś się zdziwić, co z niego wyłazi w zaciszu domowym. Skórzane spodnie, ćwieki, metalowe klipsy na sutki.

\- DEAN! - syknął karcąco, bo jakaś przechodząca obok kobieta najpierw rzuciła im ostre spojrzenie a potem zerknęła na szyld z tęczą i pokręciła głową.

\- Co? - Dean nigdy się nie przejmował spojrzeniami i publicznym oburzeniem. Przy jego posturze niewiele osób dawało pretekst do konfrontacji.

\- Zachowuj się.

\- To Nowy Jork, dziecino, nie nasza dziura zabita dechami.

\- Wszystko jedno. Bądź grzeczny.

\- To nie ja idę na randkę.

\- Nie idę na randkę! - Cas się roześmiał szeroko i pełną piersią. - A ty co będziesz robić w tym czasie? Bo ja też mam nos! - Dotknął czubeczka opuszkiem palca. - Więc uważaj!

\- Zawsze uważam. Dlatego jeszcze nigdy mnie nie przyłapałeś. - Droczył się, jednocześnie zagarniając go ramieniem i całując.

\- Jesteś okropny!

\- I dlatego mnie kochasz.

\- Według Franka dlatego, że narobiłeś mi dzieci i nie stać mnie na alimenty, gdybym chciał cię zostawić.

\- Ten Frank. - Westchnął Dean. - Beczka dziegciu w tym miodzie.

\- Co? - Cas podniósł brwi, nie rozumiejąc żartu.

\- Uhm, a po lunchu? Zakupy? Tradycyjnie FAO Schwartz? - Przypomniał, że dzieciarnia dała im listę życzeń i zabawek do nabycia, bez których życie nie ma kompletnie sensu.

\- Hotel? - Cas spuścił wzrok niewinnie, udając bardzo zainteresowanego jakością chodnika. - Może?

\- Zawsze. - Dean nachylił się i ugryzł go w bark, polizał i pocałował w karczek, aż Cas pisnął i zachichotał. - Królewno, wiesz jak bardzo cię kocham?

\- Nie.

\- Nie? - Ugryzł go tym razem mocniej, mocno, żeby został siniak.

\- Auć! Auć, boli! - Cas zaczął się wyślizgiwać z objęć, śmiejąc się i narzekając jednocześnie, aż kilka osób się za nimi obejrzało. - Wierzę! Wierzę, zostaw!

Dean zarzucił go sobie na ramię i wyszedł na ulicę, złapać taksówkę.

 

* * *

 

\- A może byśmy sobie zorganizowali jakąś pamiątkę, co? - Dean uwodzicielsko wymruczał do ucha Casa. - Coś małego i ślicznego... I podobnego do ciebie?... - Wymieniał swoim najbardziej seksownym tonem, niskim i wibrującym. Cas zadrżał, mięknąc mu w rękach. - Hm? Kochanie?... Królewno...? Wiesz, jak cię kocham? Hm? Może już czas? Co?... Może zrobię ci niespodziankę? Hm?

\- Mówiliśmy już o tym... - Cas westchnął, oddał pocałunek i prawie bezprzytomnie osunął się na poduszkę.

\- Wiem... Ale... Może... Zmieniłeś zdanie?... - Dean intensywnie pieścił go, całował i rozpinał spodnie. - Już tyle czasu upłynęło, królewno... 

\- Nie zmieniłem. - Cas nieco przetrzeźwiał. - Przestań.

\- Marty już podrósł. - Dean się odsunął, ale nie przestał go głaskać po udach i podbrzuszu. - Będę ci pomagać! Przyrzekam, palcem nie kiwniesz.... Zatrudnimy nianię na pełen etat. Wezmę którąś z omeg ze schroniska! Zajmę się wszystkim. Wszystko załatwię. - Powtarzał te same, zdarte argumenty. - Kocham cię. 

\- Ja ciebie też. Dean, musimy teraz o tym? Nie możemy się zwyczajnie pokochać?

\- To czemu nie chcesz? - warknął z frustracją wobec niezrozumiałego w jego pojęciu oporu. - Ile będziemy czekać? Chcesz, żebym błagał? Błagam! - Wytknął z pretensją. - Łaszę się jak pies! Poniżam się, czego jeszcze jeszcze chcesz? Co mam zrobić?

\- Dean...

\- Na skinienie palcem mógłbym... - Urwał. Wstał i podszedł do okna, wyglądając na panoramę miasta. 

\- Nie jestem gotów. Jeszcze. Nie mówię, że nigdy, ale jeszcze nie teraz. - Cas podszedł od tyłu, objął go i przylgnął do silnego grzbietu. - Nie złość się. Mhm? Proszę, nie złość się, Dean. Kocham cię. 

\- Kochasz? - spytał gorzko. - Jakoś nie widzę. 

Cas pocałował go między łopatkami.

\- Wrócę za dwie godziny. - Wziął sweter, portfel i telefon i wyszedł z apartamentu, zanim Dean zdążył go zatrzymać, albo przynajmniej krzyknąć, dokąd idzie. 

Miał wrażenie, że tym razem wcale go to nie obchodziło.

 

* * *

 

Galeria oszałamiała, pełna dzieł sztuki i zwiedzających. Cas wysiadł z taksówki i spojrzał do środka przez wielkie okna wystawowe. Nie lubił być sam w obcych miejscach, z ludźmi, których nie znał. Brakowało mu krzepiącej obecności Deana. Ale nauczył się poruszać bez niego, żyć bez niego przez te kilka lat zanim wrócili do siebie. Zanim Dean wrócił.

Powolutku, przepraszając i wymijając wchodzących i wychodzących wszedł w wysoką przestrzeń o białych ścianach. Obrazy powieszono dość blisko siebie, zapewne aby zaoszczędzić cenną powierzchnię i móc jak najwięcej wyeksponować. 

Mijał je jeden po drugim z namysłem, szukajac czegoś podobnego do tamtych szkiców, które zobaczył rano rozsypane na podłodze Centrum. Pełnych pasji, ekspresji, gwałtownych emocji, aż wylewających się na patrzącego, chwytających wzrok, nie pozwalających się zignorować, odwrócić. Ale nic takiego nie znalazł jak dotąd. To co wisiało na ścianach było mdłe i nijakie a tytuły dzieł wydumane i egzaltowane: Samotność w piekle o poranku, Nocne jastrzębie zagłady, Mieszkanie pełne liści nad rzeką.

Marty potrafi namalować lepsze liście niż te bohomazy, pomyślał z rozczarowaniem, mijając kolejne płótno zapaćkane grubymi warstwami farby. Wyciągnął pogniecione zaproszenie i rozejrzał się. Tak, nazwa się zgadza. I taksówkarz raczej nie pomylił adresu. Trudno. Nie ma co dłużej tracić czasu, postanowił i zawrócił do wyjścia, nawet nie zaglądając do drugiej sali. 

\- To ty! Jednak przyszedłeś. - Chłopak od szkiców podbiegł i chwycił go za łokieć. - Podobało się? Jak wrażenia?

\- Och! Och... Cześć. - Cas się uśmiechnął i rozejrzał z uniesionymi brwiami. - Tłumnie! 

Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział uśmiechem. Szerokim i pewnym siebie, chociaż pozbawionym arogancji i pretensjonalności. 

\- Niech zgadnę. - Udał, że się zastanawia. - Nie przepadasz za sztuką współczesną a twój kot ma lepsze wyczucie kolorów? - spytał żartobliwie i mrugnął. Cas zachichotał. 

\- Mój syn. Najmłodszy. Potrafi malować liście, które wyglądają jak liście. Nie trzeba wyjaśniać w tytule, co autor chciał przedstawić. - Nawiązał do ostatniego obejrzanego obrazu. 

\- Masz syna? - Chłopak wydawał się autentycznie zdziwiony i Cas poczuł się nagle nieswojo. 

\- Uhm... Mam. - Spojrzał na swoje dłonie i schował je za plecami. - Mhm, właśnie... Chyba już... - wymamrotał, chcąc się pożegnać. - Przeprasżam. Mam nadzieję, że cię nie uraziłem tymi tytułami...

\- To Clancy. Uwielbia bombastyczne opisy. Chyba nie może się zdecydować, czy woli być malarzem, czy poetą. - Chłopak zaszedł mu drogę z wdziękiem i bardzo delikatnie pchnął w kierunku sąsiedniej sali. - Wydaje mu się, że będzie drugim Rothko. 

\- Kim? - Cas pozwolił się prowadzić między widzami, rozproszony naciskiem dłoni na swoich lędźwiach, tuż nad pośladkami. Nie wydawało mu się to odpowiednie, żeby obcy facet go w ten sposób dotykał, ale trochę wstydził się zwrócić mu uwagę i odepchnąć. Dean by nie pozwolił nikomu się w ten sposób do niego zbliżyć. Ale został w hotelu i Cas musiał radzić sobie sam.

\- Milionerem. Więc masz dzieci? - Zagadnął niezobowiązująco.

\- Siedmioro. - Cas przekroczył próg i otworzył oczy szeroko. - Och!

\- Och! - Zdziwił się chłopak. 

\- To wspaniałe! - wykrzyknął, podchodząc prędko do ogromnego płótna. 

\- To wspaniale... - Przyznał uprzejmie, próbując przyswoić sobie informację o całej gromadzie dzieciaków.

\- To... Niesamowite! - Cas stanął bardzo blisko, zadarł głowę i chłonął. - Ile tu miłości!

Justin zadławił się własną śliną.

\- To twój chłopak? - Odszedł dwa kroki, zrównał się z nim i stojąc ramię w ramię wodził wzrokiem od krańca do krańca.

\- Uhm... Nie... To... Uhm... Uhm, abstrakt... idea...

\- Piękne ciało. - Cas mrugnął i dał mu radosnego kuksańca łokciem. - Wysoki. Widzę po proporcjach. - Przechylił głowę na prawe ramię. - Dean czasem tak leży. Dokładnie w takiej pozycji. - Westchnął ze zgryzotą. 

\- Dean?

Cas podniósł dłoń i ugiął palec z obrączką.

\- Mąż. - Justin skinął, potwierdzając własne, wcześniejsze domysły.

\- Pokłóciliśmy się. - Wyznał nadspodziewanie wylewnie, nie odrywając wzroku od obrazu. - Chce jeszcze jedno. Dziecko. - Uzupełnił dla jasności. - A ja chcę poczekać. Dopiero co się zeszliśmy. - W jego tonie pobrzmiała nuta zniecierpliwienia. - Mam trochę dość ganiania za maluchami, pieluch i w ogóle. A jeśli znów coś nie wyjdzie? Nie chcę przechodzić tego sam, znowu. No... - Zmieszał się. - Nie byłem tak zupełnie sam, reszta mi bardzo pomagała, ale wiesz jak to jest.

Justin nie był pewny, czy "wie jak to jest". Nie, jeśli chodzi o dzieci. Chociaż chyba tak, jeśli chodzi o rozstania.

\- Kocham go. Ale mnie tak denerwuje czasami! - Zacisnął pięści, próbując stłumić nagłą falę złości. - Umawiamy się na coś, a on potem drąży i drąży! Zamęcza mnie, żebym się zgodził dla świętego spokoju! Podoba mi się, że on nie patrzy na widza. Wiesz? - Bez uprzedzenia wrócił do komentowania obrazu. - Jakbyś go przyłapał w chwili samotności, a on nie wie, że ktoś na niego patrzy. I nikogo nie udaje. Nie zgrywa twardziela. Jest sobą.

\- Tak? - Justin przyjrzał się z nowym zainteresowaniem.

\- To taki typ, co? - Cas spytał, nie czekając na odpowiedź. - A to? - Przeszedł do kolejnej pracy. - Och, umiesz przelewać emocje! - zawołał ze szczerym podziwem i obejrzał się przez ramię. - Pewnie dużo sprzedajesz?

\- Trochę. W zeszłym miesiącu poszły trzy płótna, ale przedtem przez dziewięć tygodni ani jedno. - Przyznał, rewanżując się szczerością. - Nie utrzymuję się ze sztuki. Na razie.

\- Na pewno niedługo zaczniesz. - Pocieszył Cas i Justin zrozumiał, że to właśnie leżało w jego naturze: pocieszać. Wzbudzać nadzieję i zachęcać. _Taki typ_ , uśmiechnął się do siebie, przypominając sobie jego słowa sprzed chwili. - Ten jest za duży i trochę za... - Zaczerwienił się. - Bo dzieci, wiesz... Ale tamten bardzo mi się podoba. - Pokazał palcem ostatni w rzędzie, najskromniejszy i melancholijny. - Kupię go. Ile kosztuje?

\- Cztery tysiące.

Cas otworzył usta a Justin się roześmiał.

\- Przepraszam. Nie spodziewałem się...

\- Ponad połowa z tego to podatki i prowizja galerii. Ale możemy ponegocjować.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu u nas na wsi... - Cas jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwienił, ale nie zdążył dokończyć, bo nagle podeszło do nich dwóch facetów, z których jeden z wielce niedowierzającą miną wykrzyknął:

\- Cas? Cas' Cookies? Lewis, patrz no, Cas Ciasteczko! Twoje profitrolki robią furorę na każdym naszym przyjęciu!

\- I babeczki z fiołkami! - Wtrącił Lewis z odrobiną egzaltacji. - Délicieux!

\- Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś zajadł się swoimi specjałami codziennie! Lewis, patrz, co za figura!

\- Uroczy, absolutnie uroczy! I tyłek i brzuszek! Lubię takie mięciutkie... - mruknął Lewis, z błyskiem flirtu w spojrzeniu. Cas rozejrzał się, odruchowo szukając wzrokiem Deana, który mógłby nadejść z pomocą, ale przecież Dean został w hotelu. Niespodziewanie Justin pospieszył z odsieczą, zagarniając go i prowadząc do niewielkiego biura, głośno wyjaśniając, ze muszą dopełnić formalności zakupu.

\- Wspaniały wybór! Cudowny! - Dogoniły ich okrzyki obu fanów.

\- Cas' Cookies? - Justin wydawał się nie mniej pod wrażeniem. - _Ten_ Cas' Cookies?

\- Uhm... Chyba ten. - Przyznał się z miną, jakby właśnie stłukł wazon. - Już dawno mi się to nie zdarzyło. Odkąd przestałem wydawać książki i promocja ucichła, to mało ludzi mnie poznaje. Na szczęście, nie lubię zamieszania. Nie mam przy sobie książeczki czekowej, mogę zapłacić kartą? 

\- Jasne. Ale jeśli chcesz to jeszcze przemyśleć...

\- Nie. Będzie pasować do naszej sypialni. - Zapewnił, dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma żadnych wątpliwości co do wyboru i ceny.

\- To może Kathy przygotuje dokumenty, a my skoczymy na kawę naprzeciwko? To naprawdę blisko i całkiem miłe miejsce. - Zapewnił, widząc wyraźne wahanie. - Żadnych nagabujących wielbicieli. Obiecuję.

\- Wolałbym zostać tutaj. - Cas pamiętał o zasadach ostrożności, wpojonych przez Deana, Bobby'ego, Franka i Jody. Nie ma to jak dwóch weteranów i szeryf policji w rodzinie... - Obejrzę resztę, co?

\- Jasne. - Justin nie nalegał, za to wyciągnął dłoń w przyjacielskim geście. - W sumie, to chyba się nie przedstawiliśmy formalnie. Justin Taylor.

\- Cas...

\- ...Ciasteczko.

\- ...Winchester. - Uścisk jego ręki nie był zbyt mocny, ale również nie omdlewający i niezbyt miękki, jak meduza. Zdradzał charakter pod warstwą nieśmiałości. Ale to nie on sprawił, że Justin drgnął i syknął z zaskoczeniem.

\- Winchester? Dean Winchester to twój... - Nagle cały obrazek poskładał się w całość.

\- Mąż. - Cas pokiwał twierdząco i wtedy zadzwonił jego telefon. - O wilku mowa. Co?... - Odebrał i wysłuchał kilku zdań, które rozbrzmiewały podniesionym tonem, nawet w gwarze galerii Justin słyszał wyrzuty i ostre pytania. - ...w galerii... Nic mi nie jest... Dean, uspokój się, nic mi nie jest... Właśnie kupiłem obraz... Tak, jest... Dean, daj powiedzieć... Nie musisz przyjeżdżać, niedługo wrócę... Ale Dean... Ale Dean... Ale... Ale przecież... No, ale...

W końcu podał nazwę i zaczął coś mówić, przerwał i popatrzył na ekran.

\- Rozłączył się. - Westchnął. - Lepiej się pospieszmy z tym obrazem, bo zaraz tu wpadnie z awanturą. - Przewrócił oczami i schował telefon do kieszeni. - Naprawdę mam go dość. Myślałem, że spędzimy te kilka dni jakoś miło, oderwiemy się trochę od dzieciarni, od obowiązków, a on ciągle ma jakieś spotkania biznesowe. Muszę siedzieć w recepcji i czekać na niego - burczał z niezadowoleniem. - Umieram z nudów, a jemu się zdaje, że jak pójdziemy na obiad do jakiejś drogiej restauracji, to już szczyty romantyzmu. Wczoraj poszliśmy na przedstawienie, na Broadway, to zasnął! A sam jak gdzieś chcę iść, to patrz! KGB!

\- Dean Winchester jest twoim mężem? - Przerwał mu ostro. - Wiesz, że wypowiedział umowę najmu Centrum Wsparcia Osób LGBT? Wywala ich na bruk, bo nie płacą tak wysokiego czynszu, jakiego się spodziewa od pieprzonej kancelarii prawnej! A przecież to miejsce jest cholernie potrzebne!

\- Co?

\- Spotkaliśmy się w Centrum! Wypowiedział nam umowę! Rzucił papierami i nie chciał słuchać żadnych argumentów!

\- Dean? A co on ma do... - Cas urwał, zdając sobie sprawę, że budynek, jak wiele innych nieruchomości należy pewnie do jednej ze spółek Winchesterów.

\- Nie wiedziałeś? - Justin nie dowierzał, jak można być tak naiwnym i... ślepym.

Cas przeprosił i wyszedł z galerii w pośpiechu, chcąc zaczerpnąć powietrza i uniknąć starcia, jakie się szykowało, gdyby tamci dwaj stanęli oko w oko. Przypomniał sobie epitety jakimi młody malarz rzucał wcześniej: _dupek, faszysta, chciwy bigot! Palant! Gnida!_

\- Chodź, chodź, wracamy. - Nie pozwolił Deanowi zatrzasnąć drzwi taksówki, wsiadł i zarządził. - Wracamy.

 

* * *

 

\- Od lat płacą marne grosze! Ile mogę dokładać do tej działalności? Czy mam na czole napisane: frajer? - spytał spokojnie, zaplótłszy ramiona na szerokim torsie. - Nawet nie mogę zrobić odpisu!

\- Zysk nie powinien być najważniejszy! Liczą się też inne wartości. Nie sama forsa i forsa!

\- Gdybym kierował się wyłącznie zyskiem, to bym ich wywalił osiem lat temu. I przypomnę ci, że to, czego nie zarabiam, odejmuję od ust naszym dzieciom.

\- Och ty! - Cas się wkurzył na tę ordynarną manipulację. - Dzieci mają dość. Nic im nie brakuje. A Centrum pomaga i to jest ważne, żeby pomagało nadal. Może trzeba coś wymyślić? Dean, przecież umiesz. - Zmienił strategię, zbliżył się kocim krokiem i pocałował go w biceps, prawie rozsadzający rękaw. - Hm? Jakiś sposób, co? Hm? Przecież wiem, że możesz, jeśli tylko chcesz. Wiem, że możesz, wymyśliłeś schronisko! I fundację... Dean!

\- Zaproponowałem im inną lokalizację w tej kwocie. Nie chcieli. - Zerknął z góry. - Przestań się łasić, nic nie wskórasz.

\- Nie łaszę się. - Cas wsunął palce pod jego ręce, torując sobie drogę, żeby się przytulić. - Wcale nie...

\- Królewno, znam cię jak zły szeląg. - Uchylił się nieco, kiedy Cas wspiął się na palce, chcąc go pocałować. - Nie bierz mnie pod włos! Takich organizacji jest tu bez liku. Nowy Jork to nie pustynia. Geje mają się tu całkiem dobrze, lepiej niż gdzie indziej. Nie będę szastał forsą, żeby jakiś hipster w różowym sweterku mógł sobie drukować tęczowe ulotki na Upper West Side, z widokiem na Central Park. Wiesz, ile miałbym z wynajmu tego biura...

\- ...bogatej kancelarii? - Dokończył kwaśno, napierając na niego, żeby wreszcie rozłożył ramiona i go objął, ale Dean uparcie nie dopuszczał go do siebie tak blisko.

\- Niekoniecznie akurat kancelarii. Jest mnóstwo _innych_ chętnych na ten adres. _Ko-lej-ki -_ wyskandował dobitnie. - Co tydzień po kilka telefonów i maili. Przestań mi deptać po nogach.

\- Dean! - fuknął jak kot, rozzłoszczony, że odrzuca jego awanse.

\- Co?

\- Nic!

\- Królewno! Nie odwracaj się do mnie plecami. - Klaps w tyłek aż się odbił echem, Cas jęknął z bólu i chwycił się za pośladek. - I nie próbuj tych swoich sztuczek.

\- Jakich?! - Przełknął łzę, bo uderzenie naprawdę zabolało. Jednocześnie poczuł mocne ramiona wokół siebie a wargi na karku.

\- Chcesz mnie przekabacić! - Podniósł go z łatwością. - Urobić. Myślisz, że jak się poprzytulasz i pojęczysz, to się na wszystko zgodzę! Na każdą głupotę!

\- Nie! Nieprawda.

\- Prawda.

\- Nie. Auć!... Co robisz? Co ro...obisz? - jęknął, westchnął i zachichotał. - Auć, Dean! Łaskoczesz! Łaskoczesz!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobra, przyznam się. Utonęłam w serialu Queer as Folk i mnie męczy. Muszę to napisać, po prostu muszę, inaczej się uduszę. Kolejna odnoga Oczu/wariacja z naszymi bohaterami w tle, ale po prostu MUSZĘ ;) Przepraszam.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas leniwie się przeciągnął , westchnął błogo i odemknął powiekę, żeby sprawdzić, która godzina.

\- Zamówiłem do pokoju, potem gdzieś wyskoczymy, ale teraz muszę lecieć. - Dean nachylił się nad nim, zawiązując krawat. - Za chwilę się spóźnię.

\- Znowu? - Usiadł i wydął wargi z niezadowoleniem. - Po co mnie ciągnąłeś na ten wyjazd, jak prawie nie spędzamy czasu razem!

\- Nie ciągnąłem cię, sam chciałeś. - Przypomniał i potarmosił mu włosy. Upił z kubka dwa pospieszne łyki kawy i pognał do wyjścia, po drodze zabierając marynarkę.

\- Bo myślałem, że... - Nie dokończył. Nie było sensu, Dean już go nie usłyszał. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. - Pięknie.

Przepełzł na czworakach po kołdrze w kierunku tacy z sałatkami, kurczakiem i roztapiającym się deserem lodowym. Kawa, sok, nawet kieliszek szampana. Jeden. Dean dla siebie nie zamówił.

\- Za nas! - Wzniósł toast z goryczą w głosie. Może i się wprosił na ten wyjazd, Dean go rzeczywiście uprzedzał, że będzie mieć parę spraw do załatwienia, ale miał nadzieję, że jednak uda się im spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam. Bez dzieci, bez Franka, który ich ponowne zejście odebrał z osobistą urazą i wykorzystywał każdy pretekst, żeby powiedzieć coś przykrego i złośliwego. Dean był dzielny, trzeba mu przyznać, zagryzał zęby i znosił cierpliwie przytyki i groźby, których Frank mu nie szczędził. Cas chciał mu trochę to wynagrodzić, snuł pewne plany... Może niezupełnie _plany_ , może raczej fantazje...

No i w najśmielszych nie spodziewał się, że będzie siedział na golasa w wielkim łożu, wcinając kanapeczki z kawiorem, popijając szampanem... SAM. Sam. Samotny jak palec, samiuteńki.

Użalił się nad sobą, aż mu się łza w oku zakręciła, opróżnił kieliszek do dna i, przesiąknięty smutkiem, pożarł lody w trzech potężnych kęsach.

Wcale nie były takie dobre.

Jakaś malutka ta porcja.

Zachciało mu się więcej czekolady.

Już sięgał po telefon na recepcję, ale zatrzymał się w pół gestu. Nie tylko Dean ma własne sprawy! Niech sobie biega z biznesami, trudno. Jak się ma Nowy Jork na wyciągnięcie ręki, to trzeba skorzystać. Zamiast do konsjerża, zadzwonił do Harveya.

\- Cześć, to ja. Słuchaj, Dean mnie wystawił, ma tyle spotkań, że nie mam się gdzie wcisnąć... - mruknął z przekąsem. - Powinienem zatrudnić sekretarkę, żeby mi zarezerwowała termin w jego kalendarzu.

Skubnął pościel, pozwalając Harveyowi się pośmiać i rzucić jeden czy dwa żarciki z erotycznym podtekstem.

\- Z tego, co mówiłeś, też jesteś słomianym wdowcem, może byśmy się gdzieś wybrali? Razem? Nie tylko na lunch? - Zaproponował ostrożnie, bo on tu przecież był na wakacjach, a Harvey pracował. Pewnie miał inne plany. Pewnie tak samo jak Dean miał pełen kalendarz...

\- Oczywiście, że się wybierzemy! - wykrzyknął entuzjastycznie i Cas odetchnął z ulgą. - Jest parę osób, z którymi chętnie cię poznam! I które chętnie poznają ciebie! Wspaniale! Cieszę się! No, cóż, strata Deana, moim zyskiem! - Obiecał, że się odezwie za godzinę i się rozłączył.

Była jeszcze jedna sprawa, którą trzeba by załatwić, ale na myśl o tym poczuł lekki ścisk żołądka. Galeria. Justin. Obraz, który miał kupić, ale telefon Deana... Nie, to nie telefon Deana im przeszkodził. To Justin, informując o Centrum Wsparcia Osób LGBT. Pokłócili się z Deanem o to wczoraj. Potem się pogodzili. Potem się znów trochę posprzeczali, w środku nocy. Dean chciał spać, Cas nie mógł. Potem znów się pogodzili, Dean obiecał, że jeszcze przemyśli to wypowiedzenie. Cas okazał swoją wdzięczność. Dean się zrewanżował. O czwartej szesnaście zapukał do nich pracownik recepcji z sugestią, żeby rewanżowali się nieco ciszej. Zgodzili się głównie z tego powodu, że byli już wykończeni i nie mieli siły na dalszą wymianę uprzejmości.

Jakżeż się ta galeria nazywała?

Trzeba zadzwonić i powiedzieć, żeby przysłali ten obraz do hotelu. Wybiegł bez pożegnania i wyglądało, jakby zrezygnował z transakcji. Justin mógł sobie pomyśleć, że to przez Deana. Że najpierw jeden Winchester wyrolował ich z lokalem, a drugi z obrazem... Źle wyszło.

Może zresztą lepiej tam pójść osobiście i załatwić na miejscu?, zastanowił się, wciągając spodnie i sweter. Może jeszcze przed spotkaniem z Harveyem? Może tak byłoby lepiej... Może lepiej nie natknąć się na tego Justina i nie musieć się tłumaczyć... Za siebie, za Deana. I nic nie obiecywać, zanim Dean jasno nie zakomunikuje swojej decyzji.

Cas wierzył, że wszystko się ułoży pomyślnie, że Centrum zostanie i Dean jakoś przełknie mniejsze zyski, w imię społecznej odpowiedzialności. Na pewno nie był chciwym bigotem i krwiopijcą, za jakiego uznał go ten chłopak! To tylko złe pierwsze wrażenie. Dean jest mistrzem pierwszych złych wrażeń, zaśmiał się pod nosem, ale nie drążył tego tematu, bo sam miał bardzo traumatyczne wspomnienia z ich pierwszego spotkania i wolał nie poruszać tych upiorów przeszłości. Niech sobie leżą, zakopane głęboko, jakby nigdy nie istniały. Ale uczciwie przyznał, że na każdą złą chwilę z Deanem przypadało o wiele więcej dobrych.

 _Kocham go_ , szepnął sam do siebie. _Właśnie takim, jaki jest._

 

* * *

 

\- Wiem, kochanie, ja też za tobą bardzo tęsknię. Bardzo. - Wysłuchał cierpliwie skomlenia Martusia. - Bardzo cię kocham... I tata też cię kocha... Powiem mu, że go też kochasz... Oczywiście... Dobrze, powiem Grejpfrutowi, żeby dał ci pojeździć na swoim rowerze, ale przecież masz swój... A co z nim jest nie tak?... Przecież chciałeś różowy. Sam wybrałeś... Tata ci proponował taki sam jak Grejpruta... - Przypomniał, próbując przebić się przez marudzenie pięciolatka. - Dobrze, wiesz co? Jak wrócimy, to przemalujemy twój różowy na zielony. Zielony może być?... Tak. Taki zielony jak twoje ulubione spodenki. Właśnie taki... A teraz poproś Grejpfruta, żeby ci pożyczył swój... Tylko Jim albo Misiek nich obniżą siodełko! - Przypomniał sobie. - Wiesz co? Daj mi Jima do telefonu, dobra?... Tak, ja cię bardzo-bardzo kocham. Jesteś moim syneczkiem! Buzi, buzi! - Pożegnał się z najmłodszym. Marty wyrastał na mądrego i uczuciowego chłopczyka, który...

 _...zostanie ciotką_ , śmiał się Dean, obserwując jak mały bawi się swoim różowym kompletem zabawkowych sprzętów domowych, wydaje przyjęcia dla lalek i misiów oraz wpina we włosy spinki-motylki, którymi pogardziła Joy.

 _Nie mów tak! Zobaczymy!,_ karcił go, żeby zachowywał się bardziej dyskretnie i z większym wyczuciem. Już raz się musiał Grejpowi tłumaczyć z tego, "co tata miał na myśli", mówiąc _ciotka_. Nie chciał, żeby Marty usłyszał coś, co mu sprawi przykrość, żeby nabawił się jakichś kompleksów. Przecież to zupełnie nie szkodzi, że będzie lubił chłopców!, tłumaczył Deanowi. Sam lubisz!

Jednego nawet kocham, odpowiedział wtedy. Ale Marty wyrasta na panienkę prawie taką samą jak ty!

Cas się obraził.

Nie jestem panienką!, protestował. Dean tylko się śmiał i pokazywał palcem na fartuch kuchenny w niezapominajki. Cas uszył Martusiowi taki sam, tylko mniejszy. Uważał, że to urocze, kiedy razem kręcili się po kuchni, on gotując a Marty wycinając herbatniki foremkami albo karmiąc Pana Królika wyimaginowanym tortem.

Co było złego w fartuszkach w kwiatki?

I różowym rowerku, na przykład?

\- Jim? - Przywitał się i wysłuchał dużo powściągliwiej wyrażonych wyrazów miłości i tęsknoty. - Martuś chce pożyczyć rower Grejpa, możesz przypilnować, żeby się nie pokłócili i jeśli zechce pojeździć, to obniż mu siodełko, dobra?

\- Dobra, tatuś, nic się nie martw. Grejp wcale nie używa tego roweru! - Jim nie omieszkał zażartować sobie z lenistwa brata. - No, chyba że podjechać na nim po dodatkową porcję ciasta!

\- Jim! Nie bądź niemiły. Grejp nie musi być wysportowany. Ma wiele innych zalet! - Wygłosił standardową formułkę, taką samą jak milion razy wcześniej. Biedny Grejpfrut obrywał za swe nadprogramowe kilogramy od reszty rodzeństwa.

\- O, tak! Na pewno. Wczoraj po kolacji tak złoił Miśka, że ma śliwkę pod okiem! - Zarechotał Jim, najwyraźniej zadowolony, że ktoś przytarł nosa najstarszemu bratu.

\- Rany boskie, jak to?! Czemu nikt do mnie nie zadzwonił?! - Cas aż się spocił ze zdenerwowania. - Jak to śliwkę?! Ciocia Amy go widziała?

\- Bez przesady, widziałem go w gorszym stanie. - Ton Jima kipiał satysfakcją i nonszalancją. - Nie to, żeby stracił na urodzie. Wreszcie wygląda jak chłopak, a nie jak wymoczek! - Wyzłośliwiał się bezlitośnie.

\- Jimmy! Nie bądź taki. - Cas starał się tonować ostrą rywalizację między chłopcami. Dean pozwalał im walczyć między sobą i popisywać się przed innymi, uważając, że to trening przed prawdziwymi wyzwaniami, jakie czekają ich w dorosłym życiu, wśród obcych. Lekceważył też obawy Casa, że przez te kłótnie stracą poczucie braterstwa i przestaną się wspierać. - Jak to w ogóle się stało? Jak Grejp mógł tak... uderzyć...?

\- Uprzedzałem, żeby go nie drażnił.  - Niemal zobaczył, jak Jim wzrusza ramionami z wyższością. - Ten grubas jest nieruchawy, ale potrafi tak walnąć, że można gwiazdy zobaczyć, tatuś. Ale nasza gwiazda uważa, że jak ma pięć i pół stopy wzrostu to żaden śmiertelnik mu nie podskoczy!

Cas westchnął, bo faktycznie Misiek bardzo szybko wyrósł, co było przedmiotem cichej i wielkiej zazdrości Jima.

\- To kwestia czasu, też urośniesz. - Powtórzył po raz kolejny. - Zobaczysz, może nawet go prześcigniesz.

\- Zawsze tak mówisz. - Jim się naburmuszył, ale gdzieś zabrzmiała nutka desperackiej nadziei, którą Cas pragnął podsycić.

\- Wujek Sammy mi kiedyś wspominał, że długo był najniższy ze wszystkich, a potem w ciągu jednego roku prześcignął i tatę i wszystkich! Myślę, że z tobą będzie tak samo.

\- Tak? - Jimmy nadal wątpił, ale ziarno zostało zasiane. Cas się uśmiechnął, będąc pewnym, że zaraz po ich rozmowie Jim zadzwoni do Sama, żeby zweryfikować tę opowieść.

\- Najlepiej sam go zapytaj. - Rzucił od niechcenia. - Muszę kończyć, taksówka dojeżdża na miejsce. Kocham was wszystkich, pozdrów rodzeństwo, później jeszcze zadzwonię. I nie zapomnij o siodełku!

\- Nie zapomnę. - Jim rozłączył się bez pożegnania. Nastolatki!

Cas przetarł twarz. Szesnaście... prawie siedemnaście lat minęło jak z bicza strzelił. Rany, ale się poczuł nagle stary. Takie duże dzieci! Kiedy porosły? Tyle było zawsze roboty, że nawet nie miał chwili przystanąć i się zastanowić. A teraz Dean chce następne... Znów pieluchy, kolki, nieprzespane noce, ząbkowanie, szczepionki, raczkowanie, ściąganie sobie wszystkiego na głowę, trzydniówki, gorączki, marudzenie, kaszki, przecierane obiadki, milion pytań, bunt dwulatka, wożenie w samochodzie połowy dziecinnego pokoju, zero wieczorów poza domem, żadnych spontanicznych randek na mieście...

Żadnych spontanicznych wypadów _gdziekolwiek_.

Pracy.

Dla Deana to łatwe, on mógł w każdej chwili jechać do biura, do tartaku, do miasta. Do cholernego Crabtown, albo zniknąć sobie na trzy lata i się nie odzywać!... Cas odetchnął, żeby się uspokoić, bo ta irracjonalna frustracja paliła go w środku jak zgaga. Oczywiście już sobie wyjaśnili te trzy lata, nie miał żalu. Rozumiał. Ale chciał, żeby Dean jego też zrozumiał. Jego potrzeby. Nie tylko _pomagał_ , umilał mu życie i sprawiał luksusowe prezenty, żeby okazać swoje zaangażowanie. Najęcie niani, żeby Casa odciążyć w opiece nad niemowlęciem nie jest rozwiązaniem. Ani dla niego, ani tym bardziej dla niemowlęcia. Chciał trochę pożyć, wreszcie się nigdzie nie spieszyć, nie planować z wyprzedzeniem, móc w coś w pełni zaangażować, nie wlec za sobą wszędzie młodszych dzieci, nie martwić się, żeby im zapewnić jeść, pić, miejsce na siusiu i kupkę, żeby się nie nudziły, nie płakały, nie rozrabiały, nie czuły stłamszone...

Pół jego życia obracało się wokół dzieci i chciał trochę od tego odetchnąć. Czemu Dean znów go chce wepchnąć w ten sam kierat?

Nie zauważył, że stanęli, póki taksówkarz się nie odwrócił, czekając na zapłatę.

Zostawił mu napiwek i wysiadł. Rozejrzał się. O tej knajpce wspominał Justin! Naprzeciwko. Rzeczywiście wyglądała na miłe miejsce. Galeria jeszcze była zamknięta, zerknął na zegarek i postanowił poczekać kilka minut, napić się czegoś. Skręcił do knajpki, zadziwiająco zatłoczonej o tej porze dnia i dopchał się do wolnego miejsca. Ten chłopak wczoraj, Justin... Ileż w nim było ognia i gniewu. W słusznej sprawie, owszem. Cas mu trochę zazdrościł. Może nie jemu konkretnie, ale takim młodzieńcom, bez zobowiązań, bez bagażu, na progu życia, kariery... Odważnym. Walczącym. Utalentowanym.

Tak, ten chłopak był utalentowany. Z pewnością. Te obrazy... przemawiały. Kryły historie. Zaciekawiały. Trudno było przejść obok obojętnie. Koło tego faceta, leżącego na łóżku. Piękny mężczyzna, ale to nie sylwetka przyciągnęła jego uwagę, nie rozmiary męskiego sprzętu, nadto i nieco może zbyt pochlebnie uwidocznione, nie... Coś innego. Coś w pochyleniu ramion. Coś bardzo intymnego, nie nagość, raczej... znał to, chociaż nie potrafił nazwać. Tak wyglądał Dean, gdy odpoczywał po zbliżeniu. Gdy Cas szedł do łazienki i Dean myślał, że ma kwadrans tylko dla siebie. Nikt nie pukał do drzwi, niczego nie chciał, nie dzwonił telefon... Ten moment całkowitego rozluźnienia. Wyciszenia. Jak pięściarz, który właśnie opuścił ręce, wiedząc, że już żaden cios na niego nie spadnie. Nie teraz. Nie przez tę parę najbliższych chwil, tak cennych.

Ciekawe jak ma na imię ten... _abstrakt_. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo Justin wczoraj zareagował, jakby ktoś mu nadepnął na ogon. Buchnęły od niego tak silne emocje, na pewno nie związane z jakąś _ideą_! To musiał być konkret, i nie mówimy tu o kawałku mięśnia spoczywającym luźno na podbrzuszu. Nie, tego obrazu nie mógłby powiesić w sypialni i nie ze względu na dzieci, jak się grzecznie wymówił. Dean by nie zniósł drugiego samca alfy w pobliżu, nawet na płótnie.

\- Cześć. - Cas podniósł wzrok.

\- Cześć. Ja... - Rozejrzał się spłoszony, jakby wszystkie jego myśli nagle wyświetliły się na ścianach. - Ja... Uhm... Czekam na... bo obraz...

Justin spojrzał na kubek z kawą na wynos i na okna galerii. Wyjął pęk kluczy z kieszeni.

\- Na mnie?

Cas skinął, zostawił niedopity koktajl ze świeżych pomarańczy, owsa i mielonego siemienia lnianego, wdzięcznie nazwany w menu Szczotka Jelitowa (Nowy Jork, westchnął, czy oni tu coś dodają do wody?) i podążył za nim.

\- Przepraszam za wczoraj. - Oparł się o framugę, czekając, aż Justin otworzy galerię. Obserwował go, gdy wszedł, rozbroił alarm, zdjął torbę i wskazał im niewielki stolik w centralnym miejscu, z niezakłóconym widokiem na wejście i na obie sale wystawowe.

\- Kathy przygotowała papiery i obraz, ale nie sądziłem, że wrócisz. - Pokazał palcem paczkę. - Miałem właśnie rozpakować i odwiesić na miejsce.

\- Pracujesz tu?

\- Dorywczo. Druga z dziewczyn jest chora. Mówiłem ci, nie żyję ze sztuki. - Wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie zdystansowany i chłodniejszy. - Cztery tysiące. Czekiem, kartą, gotówką?

\- Kartą. Zostawię adres hotelu, możecie dostarczyć? Będziemy tam do czwartku. - Napisał nazwę. Justin zerknął i zaśmiał się cicho.

\- A jakże. Apartament z widokiem na Statuę Wolności? - Zażartował kwaśno. - Kilka nocy to pewnie nasz trzymiesięczny czynsz...

\- Nie jest taki zły, jak myślisz. - Cas poczuł obowiązek ratować dobre imię Deana, ale chciał uniknąć wzbudzania wątłej nadziei. To była jego decyzja, tylko jego, jego biznes, jego pieniądze i nie zamierzał podważać jego autorytetu tylko po to, aby wkupić się w łaski tego chłopca. Mógłby opowiadać, jak go prosił, jak Dean obiecał przemyśleć sprawę, Justin pewnie spojrzałby na niego przychylniej. To by im obu poprawiło humor i ociepliło to spotkanie. Kosztem Deana.

Przesunął kartę nad czytnikiem, autoryzował transakcję.

\- Rany. - Wyjął telefon i wystukał szybkiego esemesa: kupuję obraz! - Przepraszam. Jeszcze chwila.

Westchnął. Dean i jego potrzeba nieustannej kontroli. Obiecywał, że nie będzie śledził wydatków Casa, ale cztery tysiące musiały wzbudzić jego czujność.

\- Okay, przeszło. - Justin zamknął transakcję, podbił pieczątkę na certyfikacie galerii i nakleił na paczce karteczkę z nazwą hotelu i nazwiskiem. - Najpóźniej jutro kurier dostarczy. Mogę jeszcze w czymś pomóc? - spytał zaczepnie.

\- Nie. Dziękuję. - Cas uśmiechnął się i wyszedł. Telefon zawibrował w kieszeni, ale to nie Dean, najwyraźniej nadal był na spotkaniu i nie mógł oddzwonić. - Harvey! Wspaniale, czekałem aż zadzwonisz. Jestem przed... - Obejrzał się na szyld. - Och, znasz to miejsce?... Tak, pełne młodych, ambitnych talentów... Tak, właśnie kupiłem tu obraz od jego z nich... Kosztował mnie tyle fiołkowych babeczek, że nie będę wychodził z kuchni do listopada!... - Zażartował i obaj się roześmiali. - Harvey, jestem bez Deana i nie wiem, jak uda mi się złapać taksówkę! Przyjedź po mnie! - zawołał z lekko udawaną paniką.

Harvey powiedział, że już wsiada, że na rogu jest fantastyczny sklep kolonialny z przyprawami, tytoniem i innymi specjałami, o ile się zna właściciela i żeby Cas poczekał w galerii lub tam.

Cas wybrał sklep. Przyprawy zapowiadały się o wiele przyjemniej niż młody artysta wkurzony na bogatych gejów zdradzających swoją społeczność tylko po to, aby się niecnie i podle wzbogacić. Na krzywdzie innych gejów. Tych najbardziej pokrzywdzonych i potrzebujących.

 _Pewnie nas nienawidzi_ , pomyślał. _Mam nadzieję, że w paczce będzie tylko obraz, bez dodatku tłuczonego szkła, zużytych prezerwatyw i wielkiego napisu czerwonym sprayem: burżuje!_

 

* * *

 

Justin obserwował tego faceta przez szybę. Winchester. Ależ miał tupet, żeby tu przyleźć i zabrać jeden z jego obrazów! Zapłacić za niego forsą z czynszu! I jeszcze ten hotel! Epatowanie skrajnym luksusem, gdy się wyrzuca na bruk ludzi niosących pomoc własnemu środowisku! Na spotkaniu w biurze Centrum postawiłby nerkę, że ten Winchester to heteryk!, cios od heteryka bolał, ale cios od geja? Czy nie należała im się odrobina lojalności?! Jak mogli oczekiwać wsparcia od heteryków, jeśli sami sobie rzucają kłody pod nogi!

Nie mógł tego znieść, aż się w nim gotowało z bezsilnej złości. Chciał go wyrzucić za drzwi, odmówić obrazu, wykrzyczeć mu w twarz, żeby sobie kupił coś innego, gdzie indziej wydawał forsę swojego bogatego _mężusia_! Och, mógł chociaż udać zainteresowanego sprawą, przynajmniej skłamać, dla osłody, że z nim rozmawiał, że próbował go przekonać, że coś zrobił, cokolwiek... Ale nawet tyle nie był w stanie z siebie wykrzesać. Taki sam zimny drań i hipokryta, jak i tamten. Dobrali się w korcu maku. Pan Czynszownik i Pan Ciastko-W-Cenie-Samochodu. Żałosne kreatury.

Może zadzwonić do Briana? Zapytać go o radę?

Na pewno by znalazł jakiś sposób.

Zawsze znajdywał.

Wyciągnął telefon i długie dwie minuty gapił się na imię w książce adresowej. Już miał wybrać nawiązanie połączenia, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował. Nie, nie po to wyjechał, żeby z każdym problemem biec do tatusia. Powinien wreszcie stanąć na nogi. Zmężnieć, nie być wiecznym dzieciakiem, któremu trzeba podcierać nos i tyłek.

Poza tym, gdyby był zainteresowany, co u niego słychać, to by sam zadzwonił. A nie dzwonił już osiem miesięcy, dwa tygodnie i cztery dni.

Ani razu.

Ani cholernego razu, odkąd Justin wyszedł po cichu z loftu, żeby zdążyć na samolot.

_To tylko czas._

Jebane osiem miesięcy, dwa tygodnie i cztery dni. _Tylko_ czas.

Tylko cholernych dwieście pięćdziesiąt osiem dni, dwieście pieprzonych rozmów, które mogli odbyć, dwieście pieprzonych maili, które nie zostały wysłane, ani jedno pieprzone słowo, _co słychać?_

 _J_ a _k ci się tam wiedzie, Słońce?_

_Tęsknię._

 

Bo Justin tęsknił. Ale skoro Brian nie dzwonił, to nie zamierzał łamać tej ciszy. W końcu... to _tylko czas_ , prawda?

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

\- Nie gryź się tym! - Kathy poklepała go z roztargnieniem po ramieniu, chcąc rozproszyć ponury nastrój.

\- Jestem kolaborantem! - Rzucił kwaśno. - Sprzedajną dziwką.

\- Jeśli już się upierasz, to całkiem drogą dziwką. - Zażartowała. - Cztery tysiące piechotą nie chadza. Nawet tu, gdzie podobno forsa leży na ulicy. - Potoczyła spojrzeniem po galerii. - Clancy ostatnio nic nie sprzedał. A biznes musi się kręcić. Dziewczyna musi jeść. - Dodała z chłodnym rozsądkiem.

\- Przynajmniej będę mieć na czynsz... - Westchnął i przetarł czoło, znużony tą codzienną walką o przetrwanie i ciągłym myśleniem o tak przyziemnych sprawach.

Wszyscy dookoła myśleli, że zarabia krocie, mażąc po płótnie od niechcenia, a gorzka prawda była taka, że ledwo udawało mu się opłacić rachunki, nie wspominając o kupowaniu blejtramów i farb. W branży kotłowało się od młodych, ambitnych artystów, marzących o sławie i bogactwie za życia. Zazdrośni, narcystyczni intryganci, gotowi na wiele, żeby osiągnąć sukces, głodni jak rekiny i jak rekiny bezwzględni. Już po kilku tygodniach zorientował się, że może w Pittsburghu wyróżniał się talentem, ale tu był tylko jednym z wielu obiecujących efemeryd, mających swoje pół minuty, zanim zjawi się ktoś kolejny, młodszy, świeższy, bardziej egzotyczny, szokujący i przyciągający więcej uwagi.

Zaczął zauważać, że talent i pracowitość to zaledwie część składowych sukcesu, niezbędna, ale wcale nie najważniejsza. Do tego trzeba było mieć to coś, _sex appeal_ i osobistą historię, którą można było sprzedać, coś łatwego do komunikowania i odwołującego się do emocji. Traumatyczne dzieciństwo, _self-made success_ , szaleńcza determinacja podlana kwaśno-słodkim sosem ambicji i wrażliwości, opowiedziana najlepiej w kilku zdaniach, jak blurb na tylnej okładce książki. A z frontu koniecznie ładna buzia.

Tak, jeśli chodzi o opakowanie to blond włosy i krągły tyłek na pewno nie szkodziły i nie grały ostatnich skrzypiec, zwłaszcza, gdy znudzeni i zepsuci krytycy szukali świeżego mięsa i rozrywki.

Nie to, żeby Justin miał opory moralne. Mógł iść z właścicielem klubu, żeby dostać fuchę chłopca tańczącego na barze, więc mógł iść z wpływowym krytykiem.  _Pieprzyć to i pieprzyć się ile wlezie, póki cię chcą_ , tego się nauczył przy Brianie. Monogamia jest dla lesb i głupich heteryków, pragnących domku z ogródkiem i dzieci, bo zdrady komplikują życie, prowadzą do rozwodów i podziału z takim trudem zgromadzonego majątku. _Oni_ muszą być wierni, nas nic nie ogranicza - mówił, sypiając z kim popadnie. Robimy, co chcemy, bo chcemy. Bez uzasadnienia, bez usprawiedliwień i pretekstów.

Pozwolić się pieprzyć komuś za pochlebną recenzję w Art Magazine? Czemu nie? Brian by rzekł: miłe połączenie przyjemnego z pożytecznym. Jeśli cię to zbliży do sukcesu? Ostatecznie, zwycięzcom nikt nie wypomina złego prowadzenia.

Więc czemu czuł na języku nieświeży posmak, na samą myśl?

\- Simon znów próbował cię złapać. - Kathy trąciła go łokciem, wyrywając z zamyślenia. - Kompletnie stracił dla ciebie głowę, ale nie przeciągaj struny. Nie przywykł do odmów. W końcu może pomyśleć, że nie warto tracić na ciebie czasu. - Zawiesiła głos a jej ton tylko brzmiał żartobliwie. - Łaska pańska na pstrym koniu jeździ, a wiesz jaki ten rynek jest kapryśny.

Justin skinął, dając znać, że rozumie ostrzeżenie. Jeśli nie weźmie się w garść i wreszcie nie da komuś ważnemu dupy, może się pakować i wracać, skąd przyjechał. Z podkulonym ogonem. Do restauracji na Liberty Avenue, wycierać stoliki i dolewać kawy za marne napiwki. Skończy jak Debbie: z farbowanymi odrostami, w kamizelce z przypinkami, trajkocząc do klientów. Zrobią mu się zakola, utyje od darmowych deserów i jedyne, co będzie malować to nowe menu kredą na tablicy nad barem. Niedoszła gwiazda Hollywoodu, niedoszła gwiazda sztuki współczesnej, niedoszły mąż, pretensjonalna ciota, obciągająca facetom w ciemnym zaułku...

Brian pewnie wiedział, że nic z tego nie będzie. Pozwolił mu wyjechać, żeby się przekonał. Czy weźmie go z powrotem? A czemu by miał wziąć? Nawet raz nie zadzwonił. Zawsze robił tylko to, co chciał. Jeśli nie dzwoni, to pewnie nie chce.

 _Już mnie nie chce_ , stwierdził i aż go uderzyła krystaliczna klarowność, logika i spójność tego faktu. Cała ta gadka o miłości, ślubie... Cała ta wolta w ich dotychczasowych relacjach to tylko reakcja na stres wywołany wybuchem. Czerech zabitych, sześćdziesiąt siedem osób rannych. Klub w ruinie. To musiało nim wstrząsnąć, zachwiać na moment jego życiową filozofią, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy: nie walczył z nim o ten wyjazd. Może nawet odetchnął z ulgą. Dość go miał na głowie. Pięć lat. Pięć lat dla kogoś z takim podejściem do związków?

Justin uśmiechnął się gorzko. Te wszystkie razy, gdy Brian go wyganiał, wyrzucał, obrażał, pieprzył obcych facetów na jego oczach, przedkładał przypadkowe rżnięcie w Darkroomie, w alejce za klubem, w kiblu, gdziekolwiek, nad bycie z nim... Ile razy pokazywał mu, że nic nie znaczy? A on? Chodził za nim jak pies, przybiegał na każde skinienie, szczęśliwy, gdy byli razem, szczęśliwy nawet gdy musiał się nim dzielić... Tak jest, panie Kinney. Oczywiście, panie Kinney. Proszę, rżnij mnie, _panie Kinney_.

\- Kurwa. Jestem żałosny - powiedział na głos, zapominając, że ma towarzystwo.

\- Jeśli zaczynasz się nad sobą użalać, to jesteś. - Kathy nie okazała krzty litości. - Spadaj, nie strasz klientów. Cierpienia młodego Wertera dawno wyszły z mody. - Pokazała mu, że ma się uśmiechnąć, nawet jeśli miałby to być sztuczny grymas. - Kylie dzwoniła, że już jutro będzie, więc nie musisz przychodzić. Idź, zabaw się. Poderwij kogoś. - Machnęła dłonią zblazowanym gestem. - Spuść z krzyża, a świat od razu odzyska jaśniejsze barwy.

Pewnie widziała setki takich jak on. Nie miał złudzeń. Z jej perspektywy był takim samym szybko zbywalnym produktem jak sezonowa woda toaletowa. Chwilowa moda sprawia, że wszyscy chcą ją kupić, ale jutro już nikt nie pamięta nazwy. Mógł się założyć o własną nerkę, że tydzień po jego wyjeździe z Nowego Jorku Kathy ledwo potrafiłaby sobie przypomnieć, czy miał jasne włosy. Jasper? Jared?, pytałaby, wertując swój kalendarzyk, żeby wykreślić jego nazwisko z listy gości na kolejny wernisaż. Jakby umarł.

W przeciwieństwie do Nowego Jorku, w Pittsburghu udało się nawiązać tyle przyjaźni. Debbie, Linds, Mel, Emmet... Michael. Ben. Ted... - Wyliczał, póki nie zdał sobie sprawy, co ich wszystkich łączy.

Znajomi Briana.

Przyjaciele Briana.

Pieprzony Pittsburgh Briana.

Jego znajomi, jego loft, jego forsa, którą płacił za utrzymanie i studia... Za komputer z tabletem do rysowania. Jego twarz i osobowość, którą zapożyczyli, tworząc Rage'a. Może i wszyscy mówili do Justina Słońce, ale prawdziwym Słońcem, wokół którego toczyło się życie przez ostatnie pięć lat, był Brian. Brian, Brian, Brian!

 _Zobaczyłem twarz Boga_ , przypomniał sobie, co wyznał Daphne po ich pierwszej nocy. A ten skurwiel wtedy nawet nie pamiętał jego imienia.

Mieli się nie spotkać nigdy więcej. Miał go gdzieś. Był tylko jedną z wielu zaliczonych dup, głupi naiwny gnojek.

 

* * *

 

Sukces jest najskuteczniejszą zemstą.

A kluczem do sukcesu był Simon. Najbardziej leniwy, egoistyczny pasyw, jakiego Justin kiedykolwiek widział. Chudy i pozbawiony mięśni, z bladym, sflaczałym tyłkiem wypiętym w oczekiwaniu na fajerwerki. Justin w pewnym momencie musiał uciec w fantazje, żeby nie stracić erekcji, a jedyne, co działało na jego głupiego fiuta było wspomnienie Briana.

Boże, jakżeż on go potrafił zerżnąć! Nie chodziło o rozmiar, ani nawet o technikę, pieprzyć technikę, Brian był egocentrycznym, skupionym tylko na sobie, wrednym chujkiem, a mimo to seks z nim dostarczał tylu wrażeń! Piekielny, ostry i kurewsko podniecający, wyciskający krew, pot i łzy i hektolitry spermy. Nad ranem nie był w stanie ruszyć nogą, obtarty i obolały.

A ten pieprzony drań szedł pod prysznic, zakładał garnitur i ruszał do biura, jakby nigdy nic, z lekceważącym uśmieszkiem w kąciku ust, myślami już daleko, przy projektach, klientach i kampaniach, za które skasuje tłusty procent.

Robot.

Pozbawiony serca fiut.

Justin nagle poczuł taką wściekłość, ukrop w żyłach, złość, rozpalającą go od środka, jak żagiew, przyspieszył, chwycił biodra rozciągniętego pod nim faceta, unieruchomił go w żelaznym uścisku i wbijał się w niego raz po raz, na poły z gniewem, na poły z rozpaczliwą żądzą orgazmu, chcąc wreszcie się spuścić, ulżyć sobie, odlecieć, wreszcie ulżyć, aż poczuje zupełną pustkę, aż zapomni o wszystkim, o Brianie, o Pittsburghu, Hobbsie, Hollywood i wszystkich, którzy go dotąd ruchali, dosłownie i w przenośni. Chciał się zapomnieć, chciał wystrzelić, opróżnić jaja z całego nasienia, aż prawie straci przytomność, zasnąć, chciał wreszcie zasnąć bez snów, bez koszmarów, bez zmaz, marzeń, że Brian zjawia się nie wiadomo skąd i wchodzi mu do łóżka, wchodzi w niego i znów są razem, chciał zasnąć i nie musieć się budzić w norze zwanej mieszkaniem, która nie stała się domem, z bólem w piersiach, tłumacząc sobie, że to zgaga po chińskim żarciu, nie chcąc przyznać, że to tęsknota rozrywająca go na strzępy.

Prawdziwy pedał nie tęskni. Przecież nie jest pieprzoną babą, albo lesbą, kurwa, Justin, weź się w garść!, sklął się w myślach, z furią wybijając szaleńczy rytm biodrami.

\- Kurwa! - wysyczał, zaciskając szczęki tak mocno, że prawie połamał sobie zęby. Wytrysk go zaskoczył. Ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze, zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami i opadł na bok, asekurując się ramieniem. Jęknął, czując jak członek obkurcza się a wilgotna prezerwatywa klei się do skóry.

Zdjął ją wprawnie, rzucił na podłogę i sięgnął po chusteczki, żeby się wytrzeć.

\- Ja ciebie też... - Usłyszał chrapliwy szept przy uchu. Odemknął powieki, żeby zerknąć. A!, Simon. Zupełnie o nim zapomniał. No, tak. Właśnie skończył go pieprzyć. - Wiedziałem, że to coś znaczy. Te miesiące podchodów, zalotów...

Justin ugryzł się w język, żeby nie ziewnąć. Nie miał pojęcia, o czym tamten bredzi. Chciał spać.

\- ...ale nie przypuszczałem, że z twojej strony to aż tak poważne.

Justin otrzeźwiał, gwałtownie zaalarmowany i z większą uwagą wsłuchał się w tokowanie Simona.

\- Pochlebiasz mi, mój śliczny, piękny, romantyczny chłopcze... Efebie. Patroklosie...

Justin powoli przesunął wzrok z sufitu, po ścianie, na jego twarz. Simon leżał na boku, podpierając głowę dłonią i Justin z niedowierzaniem, nieledwie obrzydzeniem zauważał pożółkłe, przekrwione białka, worki pod oczami, obwisłe policzki, przerzedzone kosmyki, zwilgotniałe od potu, przez co wydawały się jeszcze rzadsze i cieńsze.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham. - Padło ponowne wyznanie i Justin wybałuszył oczy, zastanawiając się nad znaczeniem i brzmieniem tej frazy, a zwłaszcza nad tym _też_. Co to znaczy, do diabła, _też_? Jak to _też_?!, zaczął wpadać w panikę, a niedawny błogostan rozwiał się i minął, zastępowany mrożącym krew w żyłach podejrzeniem.

Simon nachylił się nad nim i pocałował go płytko, samymi wargami. Justin leżał zupełnie nieruchomo, uprzytomniwszy sobie, co się właściwie stało.

Musiał to powiedzieć.

Musiał powiedzieć: kocham cię.

W trakcie.

Kiedy doszedł.

Kiedy stracił kontrolę.

Powiedział: kocham cię i Simon myśli, że to do niego.

Powiedział: kocham cię, rżnąc Simona i fantazjując o Brianie.

Co za talent. Brian Kinney potrafił spieprzyć wszystko nawet nie będąc obecnym.

Justin leżał zdrętwiały obok Simona, który wreszcie ułożył się i zasnął. Więc teraz ma na głowie faceta, od którego zależy cała jego tak zwana kariera, dosłownie wisząca na cienkim włosku, i ten facet jest przekonany, że Justin go kocha. Kocha. A on, ten ważny facet - którego kapryśne zdanie szepnięte temu i owemu marszandowi może wynieść na szczyt, lub strącić w otchłań - odwzajemnia to uczucie. Głos Briana oznajmił mu radośnie, że wpadł w gówno po uszy.

Jak się z tego wyślizgnąć?

Potrzeba będzie czegoś więcej niż garść wazeliny, cynicznie podsumował własne położenie.

Pittsburgh był znacznie prostszy, lecz teraz wydawał się tak odległy, aż nierealny i Justin niechętnie doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma innego wyjścia niż brnąć naprzód. Nie zatrzymywać się i nie cofać.

Jakby to powiedział Bóg-Ogier-Kinney? Nie bądź żałosną pizdą i nie oczekuj współczucia, bo nikogo nie obchodzi biedny, przegrany pedał. Zrób przysługę światu i sobie i zostań bogatym pedałem. Osiągnij coś, bądź kimś. Nadal nie będą cię lubić, ale przynajmniej nie będą tobą gardzić.

A może nawet, jak dobrze pójdzie, zaczną ci zazdrościć.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey przypominał zaginionego bliźniaka Stanforda Blatcha. Ta sama zadbana łysinka, ekstrawaganckie marynarki odciągające uwagę od nieco zaokrąglonej sylwetki susła i okulary, nadające jowialnej twarzy intelektualny rys. Dean znosił go o wiele lepiej niż Charliego, instynktownie czując, że nie stanowi żadnej konkurencji. Zerowej. Jeśli miałby kogoś podrywać, to właśnie Deana, nie Casa.

\- Takie panienki zawsze rozglądają się za twardym kutasem i jeszcze twardszą ręką, która utrzyma je w ryzach - powiedział kiedyś raczej lekceważąco, niechcący rozogniając dyskusję o tym, kogo wlicza w te _panienki_ i niech wyjaśni to _trzymanie w ryzach_. Przez dwie godziny gęsto się ~~pogrążał~~ tłumaczył, a im dalej brnął, tym bardziej Cas był wściekły.

Następny tydzień Dean chodził na paluszkach, rozstawiał w sypialni bukiety i rzucał psie spojrzenia, żeby móc wrócić do łóżka, bo spanie na kanapie torturowało nie tylko jego kręgosłup, ale też narażało na szwank autorytet przed dziećmi i resztą.

\- Plotę trzy po trzy, a ty mnie słuchasz! - burknął z pretensją, kiedy wreszcie się pogodzili. - A potem są afery!

\- To mam nie słuchać? - spytał podchwytliwie, ziewając, bo godzenie trochę ich wyczerpało.

\- Masz słuchać. Ale nie zwracać uwagi - mamrotał Dean sennie, obracając się na bok i tak mocno przyciskając go do siebie, że Cas jęknął.

\- Mam cię słuchać, ale ignorować? - Podsumował niewyraźnie, z policzkiem rozpłaszczonym na jego torsie.

\- Mhm... tak... - Zgodził się Dean i zachrapał.

Przy całej złości na niego, Cas niechętnie musiał przyznać, że miał odrobinkę racji. Tyci-tyci. To o tych panienkach (do których Cas się nie chciał zaliczać). Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, faceci podobni do Harveya byli mile widzianymi kompanami, ale kompletnie i pod żadnym warunkiem nie był nim, nawet w odległej teorii, zainteresowany.

Z drugiej strony Dean, reprezentujący typ twardej ręki (o ~~kutasie~~... khm, khm... członku nie wspominając) przyspieszał bicie serca, wywoływał rumieńce oraz ukrwienie innych rejonów, których Cas jako grzeczny wnuczek swojej babci Anny, nie potrafił nazywać, a nazwy używane przez Deana były zbyt wulgarne.

I nie miał nic przeciwko paru klapsom od czasu do czasu.

 _Ciekawe, czy Charlie jest dla Harveya taki, jak Dean dla mnie?,_ zastanowił się, zerkając nieśmiało.

\- Jak ty to robisz? - wykrzyknął Harvey zamiast powitania. - Nic się nie zmieniasz! Zawarłeś pakt z diabłem?

\- Geny. - Cas poczuł się niezręcznie i nie chciał drążyć tematu. - Ty też wspaniale wyglądasz! Schudłeś!

Na Deana taki komplement by nie podziałał, ale Cas już kilka lat temu zauważył, że to jedno, małe słówko roztapia serca większości kobiet i paru facetów, takich jak Harvey. Nawet jeśli nie było do końca prawdziwe, co szkodzi? Jeśli mają poczuć się lepiej?

Harvey rozjaśnił twarz w uśmiechu, unoszącym pucołowate policzki, okręcił się na piętach i kokieteryjnie zaprzeczył.

\- Twój sernik Różowa Rozkosz mnie zabija! - Poskarżył się żartobliwie. - Od jakiegoś czasu można go dostać w Katz' Delicatessen! - Podniósł brwi. - Postarałeś się o certyfikat koszerności?

\- To pomysł Jima. - Cas pochwalił syna. - Na zajęciach z fotografii poznał chłopca z ortodoksyjnej rodziny i przez kilka tygodni bardzo się tym interesował. Dean już się bał, że zapragnie się obrzezać! - Zachichotał i przeprosił, nie chcąc urazić Harveya, ale on tylko machnął ręką. - No, więc... Któregoś dnia chciał poczęstować Josha ciastkami, Josh odmówił i pokazał mu sklep, w którym robią zakupy jego rodzice. Był bardzo podekscytowany pomysłem, żeby wprowadzić koszerne produkty do oferty dla małych, żydowskich łasuchów. - Cas mrugnął i pocałował Harveya w policzek.

\- Genialne! Czemu nikt z nas do tej pory na to nie wpadł! Nie mogę zrozumieć, jak mogłem to przeoczyć? - Wyrzucał sobie. - Wyobraź sobie jaki to jest rynek!

\- Tak, to nam wygenerowało wzrost obrotów o ponad dwadzieścia procent. - Przypomniał sobie, chociaż liczby go nie pobudzały tak jak sama idea dotarcia do nowych odbiorców. - Dean ma nadzieję, że Jim wyrośnie z fotografii i zajmie się biznesem. - Przewrócił oczami z teatralną przesadą. - Chyba zapomniał, jak mi powtarzał: kto robi pieniądze na pieczeniu ciasteczek! Żeby naprawdę zarobić, musisz się naprawdę ubrudzić, Cas! - Przedrzeźniał jego agresywny, chrapliwy tembre głosu. - Nie mąką, cukrem i sokiem z jagód!

Obaj gromko się roześmiali, aż taksówkarz się na nich obejrzał.

\- Cas' Cookies to wielkie przedsiębiorstwo. - Przyznał Harvey, otarłszy łzy.

\- Za wielkie. - Cas skubnął mankiet z melancholią. - Nawet nie znam pełnego asortymentu. Robią też dżemy, konfitury, galaretki, żelki, lizaki, lody i nie wiem, co jeszcze. - Westchnął, chłonąc widok za oknem. - Ostatnio pojechaliśmy do fabryki w Atlancie. Wyobrażasz sobie wielką ciężarówkę wyładowaną paletami żelków? Nie wiem, ile jest takich żelków na palecie... - Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - Trzy tysiące? Zaczynałem od blachy ciasteczek w mikroskopijnej kuchence Jody, w jej mieszkanku nad posterunkiem... - Wspomniał z nostalgią stare czasy. - A tam, tylko w tej jednej fabryce stało chyba dwadzieścia linii produkcyjnych, jedna obok drugiej! I pełno robotników w fartuchach. Robotników, Harvey! Oni nawet nie umieją gotować! Maszyny to robią! Ludzie tylko pilnują, żeby się coś nie zepsuło, naciskają guziczki, pakują pudła i wywożą. Wyobrażasz to sobie?

Harvey poklepał go współczująco po udzie, nie do końca rozumiejąc przyczynę tych narzekań. Cas był utalentowanym cukiernikiem i wzbudzał zaufanie swoich klientów, był doskonalą twarzą marki, ale wielkich pieniędzy nie da się zrobić w sposób, jaki pragnął: lepiąc ręcznie nadziewane rożki w domowej kuchni. Dean i reszta rodziny nadali przedsiębiorstwu rozmach.

\- Czytałem w Forbsie, że Cas' Cookies jest wart pół miliarda. I że polują na ciebie ludzie z Coca Coli, Pepsico, Marsa i Krafta!

\- I Danone'a. - Przypomniał sobie. - Dean się tym zajmuje.

Podawane kwoty nie robiły na nim wrażenia, były tak samo abstrakcyjne, jak gwiazdy na niebie. Nadal używał swojej starej karty, którą Dean mu wyrobił przed urodzeniem Miśka, z limitem wydatków zwiększonych z pięciuset dolarów do pięciu tysięcy. Jeśli potrzebował więcej szedł do Deana.

\- Ma czas? A jego... tartak? - Harvey pozwolił sobie na złośliwość. - Pewnie jest po pachy urobiony. Ilu tam ma ludzi? Szesnastu?

\- Teraz trzydziestu ośmiu. - Cas był głuchy na ironię, za to z dumą podkreślił, że Pinewood bardzo się rozrasta a tartak oferuje z roku na rok więcej miejsc pracy. - Poza tym załoga stolarni się podwoiła, ruszyła linia mebli do jadalni, chcemy też wejść w szafy i komody.

\- Tak, to może być ciekawe doświadczenie. - Harvey prychnął wesoło. - Może takie hasło reklamowe: Out of the Closet for Gays Only.

\- Ha, ha. - Cas wydął wargi. - Dobrze, że poprawiasz cudze pomysły, bo twoje oryginalne... - Podniósł brew.

\- Co? Złe?

\- Może nie takie złe, jak ostatnie projekty naszej agencji... - Zerknął na wyświetlacz telefonu. Dean napisał mu, że spotkanie się przedłuża, przeprasza, całuje, wynagrodzi, ale niech sobie Cas zorganizuje jakoś czas, bo na razie nie zanosi się na wspólny obiad.

\- Szukacie nowej? - Zainteresował się Harvey, ale zanim Cas zaprzeczył zdążyli się posprzeczać, kto reguluje rachunek za przejazd. Cas nalegał i Harvey w końcu ustąpił. - Dobrze, niech ciasteczka płacą.

\- Czterdzieści dolców nie zachwieje moim pół miliardem. - Zażartował Cas, wysiadając. - Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Shopping, clubbing, friendling! - Harvey klasnął i zatarł dłonie. - Mówiłem ci, że parę osób chętnie cię pozna?

\- A czy ja chętnie poznam ich? - Cas zrobił kroczek do tyłu.

\- Przecież cię nie rzucę na pożarcie grubym rybom. - Uspokoił Harvey. - Chodź, pokręcimy się trochę tu i tam. Opowiedz mi więcej o tym tartaku! - Zaczął się droczyć i flirtować. - Czy można tam wpaść na inspekcję i przyjrzeć się drwalom rżnącym wielkie pnie na deseczki, aż wióry lecą?

\- Harv! - Cas uderzył go w plecy, tłumiąc rozbawienie. - Nie! Oni mają rodziny. Żony... Mężów...

\- I co z tego? Nie ma takiego wagonu, którego nie da się odczepić.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy! Powiem wszystko Charliemu! Musi cię lepiej pilnować. - Minęli dwie eleganckie wystawy i weszli do rozjaśnionego kryształowymi żyrandolami butiku.

\- Czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal - mruknął Harvey, dostrzegł kogoś w głębi i popędził się przywitać, ciągnąc Casa za sobą.

 

* * *

 

\- Nalejesz mi trochę tych pomyj, które nad ranem zlewacie z kubła po myciu kibla?

\- Odstane trzy dni, specjalnie dla ciebie. - Debbie nalała do kubka świeżo zaparzonej kawy i podsunęła Brianowi. - Kolejna grzeszna noc?

\- Niekończąca się Sodoma i Gomora. - Uśmiech sięgał od ucha do ucha, ale nie do oczu. Upił, mlasnął i skrzywił się. - Wrzątek.

\- Zdezynfekuje ci język, nie wiem gdzie go pchałeś. - Przetarła blat odruchowo. - Jajka? Naleśnika?

\- Nie, lecę do biura. - Odmówił, próbując jak najszybciej opróżnić kubek i się przy tym nie poparzyć.

\- Musisz jeść.

\- Muszę zdążyć na dziewiątą. Mam spotkanie. - Zerknął na zegarek i wstał z wysokiego stołka.

\- Brian! - Chwyciła go za nadgarstek, zanim się odwrócił i odszedł. - Co u niego? Odzywał się?

\- Podbija świat. - Zamarkował kolejny, profesjonalny uśmiech.

\- A u ciebie?

\- Jak się spóźnię, to stracę klienta. Zamknę agencję i przyjdę tu szukać pracy. - Zagroził.

\- Co by to zmieniło? Napełniałeś kubeczki chyba wszystkich facetów tutaj. - Podniosła brew. - Mogliby ci zostawiać napiwki.

\- Ta lura jest tak samo mdła jak twoje żarty. - Wsadził banknot do słoika dla obsługi i wyszedł, nie oglądając się.

Debbie odprowadziła go zmartwionym wzrokiem. Coś było nie tak między nim a Justinem, chociaż obaj najwyraźniej próbowali to ukryć. Zapytani zawsze odpowiadali coś uspokajającego, niezobowiązującego, ale znała ich obu i niełatwo było ją oszukać. Brian wyglądał jak kupa gnoju, wymawiając się nadmiarem obowiązków w agencji i koniecznością pilnowania interesów w klubie. Michael przesłuchany na tę okoliczność wyznał, że znów sypiał z kim popadnie.

Miała nadzieję, że wreszcie się ustatkuje. Że Justin go w końcu zakotwiczy, stworzy mu dom, na jaki Brian, w głębi tego wychłodzonego, robaczywego serca zasługiwał. Nie chciała oceniać innych kobiet, matek, ale Joan sfuszerowała sprawę. Może gdyby nie przesiadywała tyle w kościele i okazała mu trochę ciepła, nie byłby taki popieprzony w środku. To nie był zły dzieciak, wiedziała o tym już pierwszego dnia, gdy Mikey przyprowadził go po szkole i zjedli razem pierwszą zapiekankę z tuńczykiem.

Pokręcony, zestrachany dzieciak, próbujący przetrwać wyrósł na pokręconego, zestrachanego dorosłego, który przetrwał, ale za jaką cenę?

\- Jenny? Możesz wpaść jak będziesz w okolicy? - Poprosiła przez telefon, uznając, że dość stania z boku. Matki mają swoje prawa, a wtrącanie się w życie synów (rodzonych czy przybranych) było jednym z podstawowych.

 

* * *

 

Justin w drodze do siebie kupił butelkę taniej whisky, wypił jedną trzecią stojąc nad umywalką w ciasnej, zagrzybionej łazience. Na pusty żołądek, więc już dwie minuty później wyrzygał do kibla. Wypił kolejną porcję, znów wyrzygał i dopił resztę, uzyskując w międzyczasie jakże pożądany szum i zawroty głowy. Nie upił się, tylko trochę znieczulił, dość, żeby móc dowlec się do materaca i zalec, i przespać kilka godzin.

Obudził go dzwonek telefonu. Zapadł zmierzch i przez moment nie rozpoznał otoczenia. Zdawało mu się, że jest  lofcie, że ktoś leży za jego plecami, ale to tylko odrzucona, skotłowana pościel...

\- Halo?... - wychrypiał, odkaszlnął z trudem, opuchnięte i wysuszone gardło bolało jak diabli. Zaklął i podciągnął się na łokciu do pozycji półsiedzącej. - Simon?...

\- Obudziłem cię? - Zaćwierkał egzaltowanie, modulując głos uwodzicielsko. - Przepraszam, kochanie, ale jak najszybciej doprowadź się do stanu używalności i podjedź do Smokey. Załatwiłem ci wywiad do Modern Art Monthly! Akurat wypadł im Frank Stella, ten stary pryk, musiałem sprawdzić w Wikipedii, czy on w ogóle jeszcze żyje - zauważył kąśliwie - i wyobraź sobie, że mają wolne dwie szpalty. Zgadnij, kto musi oddać tekst jutro do śniadania! - Trajkotał szybko i głośno. - Andy Thomas! Gdy zadzwonił do mnie od razu mu mówię: Andy!, nie desperuj, mam rozwiązanie twoich kłopotów. Dam ci najgorętsze nazwisko sezonu! Przystojny, ostry, drugi Basquiat!

Justin usiadł, złapał w dwa palce koszulkę na piersiach i powąchał ze wstrętem. Tania wóda, rzygi, pot i resztka zbyt słodkiej wody kolońskiej, używanej przez Simona.

\- Muszę wziąć prysznic. - Przerwał potok pochwał i komplementów pod swoim adresem. - I nie jestem drugim Basquiatem. Mam własne nazwisko.

\- Jeszcze nie masz, ale po rozmowie z Andym będziesz miał. - Simon wcisnął mu szpilkę, żeby nieco spokorniał, jednocześnie obiecując nagrodę, jeśli okaże wdzięczność. - Nie zawiedź mnie. Mogłem mu podesłać dziesięciu innych.

\- Podesłałeś mu najlepszego z nich. - Odciął się ostro, zbyt otępiały i rozdrażniony, żeby bawić się w dyplomację. - A teraz muszę iść pod prysznic. Nadal cię czuję na sobie.

\- Och! - Simon potraktował to jak romantyczne wyznanie. - Ja czuję ciebie! To było cudowne! Powtórzmy to jak najszybciej, Patroklesie! - zawołał z emfazą i rozłączył się. W samą porę. Justin chwiejnie wstał, powlókł się pod prysznic i stojąc pod letnimi strugami wody, oddał mocz na ścianę pokrytą upiornie zielonymi kafelkami.

Wywiad z Andrew Thomasem mógł mu otworzyć kolejne drzwi i byłby głupcem, gdyby teraz zawrócił. Musi tylko zmyć z siebie ten smród, wypłukać ten ohydny posmak z ust, napić się kawy i zjeść coś, żeby odzyskać jasność myśli. Taki wywiad to duża rzecz, powinien być w formie. Powinien być czarujący, dowcipny, błyskotliwy.

\- Do kurwy nędzy! - warknął, gdy dzwonek telefonu przedarł się przez szum wody. - Mówiłem, że idę pod prysznic!

Nie zakręcając kranu, zostawiając mokre ślady poszedł do sypialni. Odebrał, nie patrząc na wyświetlacz.

\- Po wywiadzie zerżnę cię tak, że tydzień nie usiądziesz, ale teraz muszę wracać pod prysznic.

\- Justin?

Zapadła długa chwila ciszy. Woda lała się w łazience, dudniąc o metalowy brodzik, obluzowany w jednym miejscu na styku ze ścianą. Justin odsunął słuchawkę od ucha, żeby się upewnić. Tak. To numer Briana. Nagle zrobiło mu się zimno, zadrżał, żałując, że nie owinął się ręcznikiem.

\- Przeszkadzam. - Brian pierwszy odzyskał rezon. - Zadzwonię później.

\- Nie! Czekaj... Do diabła - powiedział, słysząc tylko miarowe piknięcia na łączu.

Woda się lała. Czas upływał. Musiał się zdecydować. Musiał wybrać.

Sukces. Po to tu przyjechał. Wykorzystać szansę i stać się wreszcie kimś. Wypracować własne nazwisko. Brian zadzwoni później. Albo on zadzwoni i wszystko wyjaśni. I będzie mieć wspaniałą wiadomość do przekazania. Zadzwoni później.

Brian zrozumie. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

\- Nie rozumiem. 

Światło odrestaurowanych, fabrycznych lamp oblewało szklany blat i ceglane ściany największej sali konferencyjnej Kinnetic, teraz opustoszałej i cichej, oprócz jednego dźwięku: miarowego stukotu końcówki długopisu o teczkę z lakierowanej tektury.

\- Po prostu, kurwa, nie rozumiem. - Ronan Heathfield siedział u szczytu stołu, rozparty nonszalancko na jednym ze skórzano-aluminiowych foteli biurowych Eamesów, po sześćset dolców za sztukę. Trzeba przyznać, Kinney miał gust i nie próbował oszczędzać, kupując podróbki. Za to go, kurwa, szanował. Kiedyś. - Jak mogłeś mi rzucić w twarz to gówno?

Brian stał pod przeciwległą ścianą, z rękami zaplecionymi na torsie. Milczał.

\- Ty mały chujku. - Ronan odepchnął się od blatu, kręcąc głową. - Wykładam dwadzieścia milionów na kampanię, a ty mi dajesz to? - Rzucił teczkę przez stół, kartki się rozsypały i spadły jak zwiędłe liście. Brian zacisnął wargi, ale nadal milczał, najwyraźniej czekając aż jeden z jego najlepszych i najwierniejszych klientów się uspokoi. - Wstyd mi było dziś przed moimi własnymi ludźmi!

Brian pomyślał, że to mu nie przeszkodziło kazać im wszystkim wyjść. W żołnierskich, krótkich słowach: _wypierdalać_. Sala opróżniła się w pięć sekund i zostali sami, żeby pomówić w cztery oczy.

\- Nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś.

\- Właśnie, nigdy. - Odezwał się wreszcie. - Może zaufaj mi i pozwól robić swoje? Dotąd ani razu nie przejechałeś się na moich pomysłach. - Przypomniał.

\- Bo byłeś pieprzonym geniuszem. - Ronan rozmyślnie nadepnął jeden z projektów, podchodząc. - Pieprzonym Brianem Kinneyem. Ale to... - Potoczył wzrokiem po podłodze ze szlifowanego betonu. - Kurwa, co to właściwie miało być? Pierdolona Magda Gessler? Gdybym chciał słodkopierdzących cipek na tle oceanu, to bym zatrudnił jedną z tych heteryckich agencyjek z Church Street za dziesięć procent twojego wynagrodzenia. Co się z tobą, kurwa, dzieje? - Stanął dokładnie na przeciwko niego, dość blisko, żeby dostrzec bruzdę między brwiami, podsinione oczy i niedogolony policzek. - Spójrz na siebie. - Wykrzywił się, dotykając krawata. - Wyciągnąłeś go z kosza na wyprzedaży w Wal-Marcie? Tracisz pazur i koncentrację, Brian. Byłeś kiedyś najlepszy, ale teraz? Liniejesz. Może czas ustąpić miejsca młodszym? - Drażnił go i prowokował.

\- Więc mnie rzucasz? - spytał kwaśno, starając się zachować spokój. Odejście Heathfielda nie zabije agencji, ale utrata krwi będzie znaczna, a fama o rannym lwie szybko się rozniesie, przyciągając sępy. - Dokąd się przenosisz? Jeśli mogę spytać?

\- Może wrócę do Vanguard. - Ronan odwrócił wzrok, najwyraźniej nie chcąc zdradzać prawdziwego planu B. Lub jeszcze nie podjął decyzji. Westchnął, łagodniejąc. - Postawiłeś mnie w cholernie trudnej sytuacji, Bri. Zarząd mnie zajebie, jeśli nie ruszymy z kampanią w ciągu miesiąca. Jeśli poleci sprzedaż, polecę i ja. - Przyznał cicho.

\- Jeszcze nas nie kładź do grobu. Skrytykowałeś projekty, trudno. Zdarza się. Popracujmy nad tym. - Brian rozplótł ramiona, oparł dłonie na biodrach i przechylił głowę, szukając wzroku Heathfielda. Obaj stali tak blisko, że czuli nie tylko swoje wody kolońskie, ale też ciepło ciał i oddechów, przywołujące odległe, lecz przyjemne wspomnienia.

Ronan przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Oblizał wargi.

\- Najchętniej urwałbym ci jaja, ale jedziemy na tym samym wózku. - Oświadczył wreszcie. - Bo najpierw ja wypierdolę ciebie, a zaraz potem zarząd wypierdoli mnie.

\- Nie, jeśli przyniesiesz im w zębach najlepszą kampanię, jaką kiedykolwiek mieliście.

\- Nie zdążysz. - Podniósł brwi powątpiewająco. - Nie chodzi o zamieszanie tego gówna w garnku, tylko o kompletnie nowy, świeży i kurewsko krwisty stek na talerzu, którego nie będę się wstydził im zaserwować.

\- Kiedy?

\- Na piątek. O jedenastej zaczyna się posiedzenie.

\- To jesteśmy w domu. - Brian uśmiechnął się szeroko. - W czwartek o ósmej wieczorem dostaniesz gotowe danie, posypane brokatem i obwiązane czerwoną wstążką.

\- Lepiej, żeby tak było, bo znajdę cię i rozsmaruję na całej długości Liberty Avenue. - Zagroził i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Brian jeszcze kilkanaście sekund stał w pozycji eksponującej mięśnie, siłę i pewność siebie, póki nie odetchnął, a wypuszczając powietrze z płuc zwiotczał, opuścił ramiona i głowę i oparł się o ścianę, czując jak uginają się pod nim kolana.

Nie był w domu. Miał siedemdziesiąt godzin, żeby ocalić ten kontrakt i przyjaźń Ronana. Pracował już w krótszych terminach, owszem, ale może Heathfield miał rację? Może rzeczywiście zaczął linieć? Może wziął sobie za dużo na głowę... Może osiągnął już szczyt możliwości i teraz czeka go zjazd, a jedyne, co może to opóźnić prędkość i nie pozwolić się rozerwać hienom za życia? Może zamiast czekać na upadek, wystawić Kinnetic na sprzedaż, zgarnąć forsę i ruszyć na Florydę, na emeryturę?

\- Brian? - Ted wetknął głowę w drzwi, gotów natychmiast się wycofać. - I jak?

\- Zawołaj wszystkich na za godzinę. Musimy stanąć na czubku chuja. Mamy czas do czwartku do ósmej, więc śpimy tu, jemy, kisimy się we własnym smrodzie i szczamy do butelek po Red Bullu - rzucił oschle. - Więc mają godzinę, żeby zebrać dupę w troki, oddać koty, psy, rybki i małoletnie dzieci do schroniska, zadzwonić do babci, obciągnąć chłopakowi i zająć się całą resztą, bo potem nie chcę słyszeć żadnych próśb i narzekań. Kto zacznie jęczeć, wychodzi i nie wraca. Jasne?

\- To tylko kontrakt. Mamy takie obłożenie, że możemy sobie pozwolić, żeby odszedł. - Odważył się przypomnieć. Brian trochę za emocjonalnie zareagował. - Nie musisz zawsze wygrywać, Bri. I tak wszyscy wiemy, ze jesteś najlepszy.

\- Jestem najlepszy, bo zawsze wygrywam. - Wyszedł drugimi drzwiami, prowadzącymi prosto do gabinetu, minął kanapę i biurko i skręcił do osobistej łazienki.

Ominął wzrokiem swoje odbicie w lustrze. Dziś nie był jego dzień.

 

* * *

 

Andy Thomas okazał się równie zblazowany i zmanierowany jak Simon, ale przynajmniej nie starał się z nim flirtować, zbyt zajęty jak najszybszym przeprowadzeniem wywiadu. Justin nie wyhodował sobie jeszcze nadwrażliwego ego i nie obraził się, gdy Thomas podziękował za spotkanie i pospiesznie wyszedł ze Smokey, żeby dokończyć obróbkę tekstu i wypchnąć go do redaktora i mieć go z głowy.

Nie zapłacił za drinka, bez słowa zostawiając rachunek Justinowi, ale przecież i tak wyświadczał mu przysługę. _Moje nazwisko w Art Modern Monthly_ , pomyślał, ledwo dowierzając, że to się naprawdę dzieje. To oznacza, że zyska kolejne pół minuty w morderczej drodze na szczyt. Może ktoś z ważnych marszandów poleci go któremuś kolekcjonerowi. Może kolejna galeria zainteresuje się jego pracami? Może ktoś zechce napisać o nim kolejny artykuł? To wszystko składało się z wielu _może_ , ani jednego _na pewno_ , ale Simon miał rację: na jego miejscu mógł teraz siedzieć Clancy, albo ktokolwiek, dziesięciu, dwudziestu takich jak on.

Spojrzał na zegarek i ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że zbliżała się już dziesiąta wieczorem a on jeszcze nic nie jadł. Dopił wódkę z sokiem żurawinowym, zapłacił i zaczął zmierzać do wyjścia, mijając obsadzone gośćmi stoliki. Smokey dopiero stawał się modny. Niezłe drinki, smooth jazz w tle i sporo ludzi o znanych twarzach, ale jeszcze nie trzeba było bić się o miejsca z półrocznym wyprzedzeniem.

\- Przepraszam! - mruknął, zderzając się z kimś.

\- Nie! To ja... - odpowiedział znajomy głos. - Kurka... Zapłacę za pralnię... - Zaproponował skruszonym tonem. Justin dopiero poczuł mokry materiał koszuli przylepiający się do skóry. Podniósł wzrok, krzywiąc się i nie zamierzając udawać, że nic się nie stało. Pal sześć koszulę, chociaż to najlepsza jaką miał, ale ten bogaty gnojek go wkurzał. - Przepraszam.

Cas chciał odstawić trzymane w obu dłoniach kieliszki, ale nie miał gdzie, więc rozejrzał się trochę zagubiony i szczerze zmartwiony szkodą, jaką przez nieuwagę wyrządził. Niepotrzebnie się uparł samemu podejść do baru i zamówić mimozę dla siebie i cosmopolitana dla Harveya.

Trzecią mimozę, żeby była jasność, więc odczuwał już przypływ brawury i osłabienie zmysłu równowagi w jednym.

\- Postawię ci drinka! - Wpadł na błyskotliwy pomysł i naparł na Justina, kierując się w stronę ich stolika. - I mam chusteczki, więc jakoś to wytrzemy, żebyś... - Wypił tę resztkę, która została w kieliszku i roześmiał się beztrosko. - No, nie daj się prosić! Jestem ze znajomymi! Dopiero ich poznałem, ale są bardzo fajni. - Alkohol rozwiązał mu język. - Albo kupię ci nową.

\- Co? - Justin cofał się tyłem, nie mając drogi ucieczki w wąskim przejściu.

\- Koszulę! - Cas zatrzepotał rzęsami, ale nie do niego, tylko na widok kogoś za nim. - Harvey! To jest chłopak, od którego kupiłem obraz! Jarvis!

\- Justin... - Przewrócił oczami. - Taylor.

\- Jest bardzo drogi i bardzo sławny! - Cas stanął przy stoliku, odstawił kieliszki, objął Justina ramieniem i przedstawił wszystkim. - Tayler Justice. Na pewno go znacie!

\- Justin Taylor. - Potoczył spojrzeniem wokół okrągłego blatu, zastawionego szkłem. Łysy krótkowidz w marynarce, która zachwyciłaby Emmetta, przystojniak o hebanowej skórze, rudzielec w różowej koszuli Ralpha Laurena i... - Simon?

\- Kochanie! Dzwoniłem, że jestem w Smokey! - Simon już biegł w jego stronę, a raczej przepychał się z ogromnym trudem, wywołując mnóstwo zamieszania, syknięć i niezadowolonych pomruków.

\- To twój chłopak?! - Ucieszył się najwyraźniej wstawiony Cas. - Och, kupiłem jego obraz! Taki niebieski! - Zaczął szeroko gestykulować. - Jest piękny, kiedy go dostarczą? - Zwrócił się do Justina z nutą zniecierpliwienia i wydał przy tym wargi tak, jak nadąsany pięciolatek. - Chciałbym go zabrać ze sobą, nie wysyłać kurierem do Montany. Dean będzie krzyczał. - Pochylił się nieco do jego ucha. - Że znów będzie jak juczny muł. Ale co poradzę? - Wzruszył ramionami i klapnął energicznie na pierwsze wolne krzesło.

\- Jak poszło z Andym? Myślałem, że podejdziecie do nas! - Simon cuchnął wódką i papierosami. Justin zamarkował pocałunek i szybko się odsunął. - Dzwoniłem do ciebie, ale nie odbierałeś.

\- Wyciszyłem, żeby nic nam nie przeszkadzało. - Wyjął aparat z kieszeni i przełączył tryb spotkanie na zwykły. Sprawdził połączenia. Kilka nieznanych numerów. Dwa razy Simon. Brian.

Brian obiecał, że oddzwoni.

\- Muszę iść. - Wymówił się i wymknął się, zanim zdążyli go zatrzymać. Na szczęście kelner się zjawił i zajął ich uwagę zamówieniem. Jeszcze zza pleców dobiegł go chichot tego pijanego faceta, zamawiającego kolejną rundkę szampana z sokiem pomarańczowym.

Wybrał numer jak tylko znalazł się przed klubem i niecierpliwie czekał na połączenie, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. Oczywiście powie o wywiadzie. I że sprzedał już kilka płócien. I zapyta co u Briana. Jak Gus i co z klubem. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że Brian jednak nie zdecydował się zbyć najmu i ponownie otworzył Babilon.

\- Nie mogę teraz. Oddzwonię - powiedział Brian i zanim Justin zareagował, przerwał połączenie.

\- Jasne. Tak... Zaczekam - mruknął do siebie, starając się opanować dławiącą falę rozczarowania.

Chciał wracać do mieszkania, ale klin klinem, jak to mówią. Zawrócił na pięcie i wszedł w półmrok i gwar Smokey. Niech ktoś mu postawi drinka, albo kilka drinków. Dziś miał ochotę się urżnąć i zabawić. Dziś był jego wieczór. Miał dwadzieścia trzy lata, był w Nowym Jorku, sprzedał obraz, udzielił wywiadu do prestiżowego pisma o sztuce i mógł zagrać na nosie wszystkim, którzy kiedykolwiek w niego zwątpili, ojciec, wykładowcy z Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts, pieprzony Hobbs, który omal go nie zabił i zniszczył mu rękę, ale nie zdołał przeszkodzić mu w karierze.

\- Wróciłeś! - wykrzyknęli na jego widok, robiąc mu miejsce między sobą. Cas wygrzebał z przepastnej torby niemowlęce chusteczki i usilnie chciał zetrzeć nimi plamę po soku. Simon przedstawiał go reszcie: łysy okularnik był agentem literackim, hebanowa piękność jednym z jego klientów, autorem poczytnych kryminałów, Justin nawet jeden przeczytał i zarobił kilka punktów komplementując intrygę i postać jednego z bohaterów, całkiem wiarygodnie odmalowanego geja. Rudzielec okazał się reżyserem teatralnym z West Endu, który przyjechał niedawno do Stanów i właśnie zachłystywał się Nowym Jorkiem tak, jak Justin kilka miesięcy temu.

Cas szybko się upijał kolejnymi kieliszkami szampana i Justin niechętnie musiał przyznać, że język mu się uroczo plątał, gdy paplał radośnie i beztrosko. Podskakiwał na siedzeniu, oklaskując muzyków i śmiał się z dowcipów, nawet jeśli ich nie rozumiał.

\- Dean soś wyślymi! - Przylgnął nagle do Justina, obejmując go ramieniem za szyję i zaglądając w oczy. Wzrok mu się mglił i mówił coraz mniej wyraźnie. - Sentrum soztanie, sobaczysz. Ale nikomu nie zzzdraś! Poprosiłem go i soś wyśli... wyśly... wyliś... - Utknął na trudnym słowie i kompletnie się pogubił.

\- Ty już skończyłeś na dziś, królewno. - Winchester nachylił się  nad nim, Cas odchylił głowę do tyłu i pocałowali się na powitanie. Justin natychmiast się odsunął, nie chcąc zakłócać tej intymnej interakcji. - Harvey! Miałeś go pilnować!

\- Przecież nic mu nie jest! - Obruszył się Harvey z drugiego końca stolika, próbując odnaleźć wśród szklaneczek i kieliszków swojego niedokończonego drinka.

\- Zaraz odjedzie. Widzę po oczach. - Dean Winchester pomógł mu odsunąć krzesło i wstać. - Królewno, czas do karocy, zanim pogubisz pantofelki.

\- Nie, jeffcze nie! Jeffcze sostańmy! - Zaskomlił prosząco. - Simon mówi, że ubiłem... - Urwał, namyślając się nad resztą zdania, więc ktoś przyszedł mu z pomocą.

\- Świetny interes. Ubiłeś świetny interes! Za kilka lat ten obraz będzie wart pięć razy tyle.

\- Mhm! Fyszaeś? - Cas zawisł na Deanie, wpatrując się w niego z rozjaśnioną twarzą. - Jeszem Fenialny! - Machnął szeroko ramieniem, stracił równowagę i upadłby na stolik, gdyby tamten go mocno nie trzymał w pasie.

\- Jesteś genialny, słyszałem i wiem to od szesnastu lat, królewno, ale teraz grzecznie jazda do samochodu. - Śmiał się Winchester, uścisnął wszystkim ręce, nawet Justinowi, którego chyba nie kojarzył i nie pamiętał, zakręcił urżniętą  _królewną_ i zaczął przepychać go do wyjścia, żartując i przekomarzając się z nim głośno.

\- Wariaci. - Skomentował Harvey, odprowadzając ich melancholijnym spojrzeniem.

Justin poczuł na policzku mokre wargi. Simon wymruczał coś zachęcającego. Coś w stylu: też chodźmy. Pieprzmy się.

Wychylił osieroconą szklaneczkę whisky, żeby zmyć kwaśny posmak.

Jutro obudzi się z kacem. I może alkohol będzie tylko jedną, nie najważniejszą z przyczyn.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Simon w taksówce zaczął się przytulać i łasić, miętosząc namiętnie krocze Justina, jednocześnie nie przerywał plotkowania, zionąc odorem alkoholu i papierosów. Czemu nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało u Briana?

\- Wiesz, kto to jest? - mruknął uwodzicielsko, gdy taksówkarz po raz kolejny utknął na światłach. - Ten facet, którego przyprowadził Harvey? Ten, który wyszedł z tym drugim?...

\- Niezupełnie... - Justin udał niedoinformowanego. - Ty wiesz?

\- Bardzo bogaty... mhm... - mruczał Simon, najwyraźniej we frywolnym nastroju. - Bardzo zepsuty... chłopiec.

\- Widziałem gorszych. - Justin chciał wierzyć w te pijackie wyznania, że Mr. _Cas' Cookies_  jednak interweniował w sprawie Centrum i czynszu. Chciał wierzyć, że zdoła przekonać swojego chciwego mężulka do zmiany decyzji.

\- Wiesz, ile jest wart? - Simon odsunął się nieco i spojrzał znacznie trzeźwiej. - To właściciel Cas' Cookies.

\- Tak? - Justin udał zaskoczenie. - Te ciastka?

\- Ciastka, torty, słodycze, lizaki, cukierki, dżemy... - Zaczął wyliczać. - Ich produkty są w każdych szanujących się delikatesach i w części marketów. Plus! - Podniósł palec. - Mają sieć własnych cukierni i piekarni. W tym dwie na Manhattanie. Nie są tani. I robią większy obrót niż Newman's Own, a to podobna półka. Harvey twierdzi, że bez tego swojego... kim on tam jest...

\- Widziałem obrączkę. - Wtrącił. - Chyba mężem?

\- Harvey nazywa go Cerberem. - Simon zaśmiał się piskliwie, pijacko. - No! Więc bez niego Cas by raczej stał się celebrytą niż przedsiębiorcą. Harv strasznie żałuje tych kilku kontraktów na programy w telewizji, które odrzucił, ale _tamten_ wszystko zablokował. - Simon nie mógł się zdecydować, czy wyrażać się o Winchesterze lekceważąco, czy z szacunkiem. - Według Harveya uwiązał go gdzieś pod Black Bear Mountain w Montanie i krótko trzyma. Sam widziałeś. Tak czy siak, facet siedzi na forsie. Kupił twój obraz. - Wrócił do obmacywania półtwardego penisa Justina. - Może kupi kolejny? Stać go. - Namyślał się głośno. - Mógłby stworzyć kolekcję. Może warto byłoby jakoś go ukierunkować? Hm? - Porzucił pieszczoty, próbując się skoncentrować na przebłysku własnego geniuszu.

\- Jak?

\- Zostaw to mnie. Nie są zbyt wyrafinowani, prawda? Trzeba im pokazać, że sztuka może być inwestycją. Im drożej się sprzedajesz, tym bardziej cię cenią. - Podsumował filozoficznie.

\- Będę mniej artystą, będąc biedakiem? - Ostro zripostował. Zarabianie było przyjemne, pożądane, ale nie chciał być tylko produktem, wyceniany jak adres na rynku nieruchomości. Droższy czyli lepszy, gorszy bo tańszy.

\- Będziesz _nikim_ , jeśli nie będziesz zarabiać. Chcesz mieszkać pod mostem i żywić się w stołówkach dla bezdomnych? - Simon odpowiedział z sarkazmem. - W imię ideałów?

\- Nie. W imię tego, że nie jestem puszką Heinza. - Zacisnął szczęki, nie chcąc brnąć w kłótnię. Szczęśliwie podjechali pod kamienicę Simona i obaj wysiedli. Justin zapłacił, pożegnał się chłodnym całusem w policzek i zaczął odchodzić chodnikiem w dół ulicy. Mógł pojechać dalej, ale kurs by wyszedł zbyt drogo, poza tym spacer dobrze mu zrobi. Nie stać go było na siłownię, a nie chciał sflaczeć.

\- Nie wejdziesz? - Simon krzyknął za nim, rozczarowany.

\- Nie dziś. Jestem wykończony... - Odkrzyknął, starając się nie brzmieć oschle. Nawet odwrócił się, żeby mu pomachać. Z uśmiechem. Czuł się jak dziwka, żegnająca klienta. Nie palił, ale teraz marzył o fajce. O skręcie.

W niezrozumiałym przypływie uczuć wyciągnął telefon i wywołał numer Briana. Włączyła się sekretarka, ale zamiast się nagrać wystukał krótką wiadomość. Jedno słowo.

_Tęsknię_

Wysłał, chociaż Brian nie znosił tej _heteryckiej czułostkowości_. Od nadmiaru słodkich słówek fiut więdnie i odpada, wyzłośliwiał się kwaśno. Ale to była jedna z tych nocy, gdy Justina męczyła _zgaga,_ jak to nazywał na prywatny użytek. Zgaga. Nieznośny ból w piersiach, który narastał od miesięcy...

Tęsknił.

Naprawdę. I jeśli straci tym u Briana kilka punktów to trudno. 

 

* * *

 

Dean trzymał Casa za rękę nawet podczas wysiadania z taksówki, obawiając się stracić go na moment z oczu. Po kilku koktajlach z szampana i soku pomarańczowego szalał, śpiewał, chichotał, chciał tańczyć, nie potrafił sklecić sensownego zdania i był w takim nastroju, że kiedy jeszcze jechali, wspiął mu się na uda i zaczął całować z żarem i z pasją. Chwilę później zainteresowało go coś za oknem, wykręcił się, żeby lepiej widzieć, wsadził mu łokieć w bark, aż Dean zaklął szpetnie, kopnął go kolanem w twardniejącą zawartość rozporka, więc Dean zaklął jeszcze szpetniej, ale na pijanego Casa nie było mocnych. W każdym razie Dean nie potrafił mu się oprzeć. Ani go okiełznać.

Może nie tyle nie potrafił, co nie chciał.

\- Królewno... - sapnął, łapiąc go w ostatniej chwili, nim grzmotnął tyłkiem o chodnik. Portier z trudem zachowywał powagę, otwierając przed nimi drzwi. Dean wcisnął mu suty napiwek (obsługa uwielbiała go za to) i odciągnął Casa, który koniecznie chciał zdjąć mu cylinder i przymierzyć. - Aleś się ululał, no! Ej!, nie do baru!

\- Jesze jedna mimamoza? - zawołał z perlistym śmiechem, przyciągając uwagę całej recepcji. - Kocham mimamozę, Dean! Ciebie też kocham... - Upadł na kolana na środku marmurowej posadzki, spojrzał na niego skołowanym i jednocześnie pełnym uwielbienia wzrokiem i przytulił się do jego nóg. - Jesześ najlepszy! - Westchnął i zasnął.

Boy ruszył na pomoc, ale starszy recepcjonista go wyprzedził. Dean zdążył już przerzucić sobie chrapiące zwłoki przez ramię i z troskliwą asystą pomaszerował do windy. Cas w taksówce wydawał się rozbudzony i jurny, ale obecny stan wskazywał, że przed jutrzejszym południem Dean nie powinien na nic liczyć. No, z wyjątkiem ewentualnie zanoszenia go do łazienki, pilnowania, żeby się nie zadławił podczas wymiotów i pojenia go wodą w krótkich chwilach przytomności.

\- Jutro będziesz mieć kaca. - Użalił się ze współczuciem, kiedy już go położył do łóżka, rozebrał i otulił nakryciem. Cas bezwładnie przelewał się przez ręce i wybełkotał coś, co brzmiało jak czułe wyznanie.

Dean klęknął przy krawędzi łóżka, odgarnął mu grzywkę z czoła i pieszczotliwie uszczypnął go koniuszkami zębów w czubek nosa.

\- Ja ciebie też, królewno. Ja ciebie też kocham. Nad życie.

 

* * *

 

Cas obudził się po ósmej, głównie z tego powodu, że pęcherz domagał się opróżnienia. I od razu po otwarciu powiek rozbolała go głowa.

\- Alka-Seltzer. - Dean podał mu rozpuszczoną tabletkę musującą i szklankę świeżo wyciśniętego soku. - Uzupełnij płyny.

\- Bardzo rozrabiałem? - Cas spytał skruszony, gdy tylko wrócił z łazienki i opróżnił obie szklanki.

\- Nie bardzo. - Dean go pocałował i wskazał tacę. - Zjedz coś. Pijaku! - Droczył się, rozbawiony. - Wiesz, jak na ciebie działa szampan!

Cas zachichotał ostrożnie (ból głowy jeszcze nie przeszedł) i sięgnął po twarożek, mimo braku apetytu. Pusty żołądek tylko wzmagał dolegliwości.

\- Mimamoza! Kocham mimamozę, Dean! - Przedrzeźniał piskliwym głosem.

\- Mimozę. - Poprawił odruchowo. - Harv mi zamówił. Pyszna!

\- Ile wypiłeś? - Dean kręcił się po apartamencie, szykując się do wyjścia.

\- Dwie, albo trzy... - Odpowiedział niewinnie, tylko wywołując gromki śmiech.

\- Chyba butelki! Znam cię, koleżko. To samo było na ślubie. _Nawet nie lubię szampana, Dean! Fuj, Dean_. Musiałem zabronić kelnerom podawać ci kieliszki.

\- No, może trochę przesadziłem. - Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, mimo kiepskiego samopoczucia. - Bo mnie nie pilnowałeś.

\- Niech to będzie lekcja dla nas obu. - Dean zniknął w łazience, żeby się ogolić. Cas cieszył się, że nie ma tego problemu, akurat tego jednego na całej, długiej liście innych.

\- Miałeś rację. - Odłamał kawałek bezglutenowej kromki, posmarował konfiturą, popił kakao. Dean przytomnie poprosił, żeby podano je w dzbanku-termosie, więc nie zdążyło wystygnąć. - Nie powinienem się napraszać na ten wyjazd. Jesteś ciągle zajęty. Prawie się nie widujemy. Jest gorzej niż w Montanie.

Dean aż wyszedł, żeby powęszyć. Cas przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie jestem zły. - Zapewnił. Dean podniósł brew.

\- Więc co?

\- Nudzę się. Tęsknię za dziećmi.

\- Wczoraj nie wyglądałeś na znudzonego! - prychnął, wracając do golenia. - Słuchaj, mam propozycję... Jeszcze dziś niech Harvey cię pozabawia, a od jutra tylko my dwaj. Co ty na to? Przedłużymy pobyt do końca weekendu i wszystko ci wynagrodzę. Hm?

\- Nie. Nie trzeba. - Cas przesiadł się do biurka i pochylił się nad komputerem. - Nie przejmuj się mną. Nie zmieniaj nic. Jesteś zajęty, rozumiem. Kupię sobie lot... na... - Klikał powoli, przechodząc z jednego okienka do drugiego. - Na... No... Która jest teraz? Na jedenastą trzydzieści. To zdążę. Na kolację będę w domu - mamrotał pod nosem, zatwierdzając booking. I sięgnął do książeczki czekowej.

\- Co mówiłeś? - Dean stanął w progu, wyłączając maszynkę, żeby nie zakłócała. Prawie nic nie zrozumiał z tego mamrotania. Cas podpisał się starannie i oderwał blankiet.

\- Harvey mnie wczoraj wykończył! - Zmarszczył się komicznie. - Od lunchu ciągał mnie przez pół Manhattanu. Poznałem chyba milion osób. Najmodniejszy fryzjer, najmodniejszy stylista, sławny pisarz, kilku muzyków, kilku dziennikarzy i redaktorów, organizator przyjęć, jakiś reżyser i kilkunastu facetów, którzy nie wiem, czym się zajmowali, ale Harvey mówił, że są ważni. Mam pełne kieszenie wizytówek!

\- Biedaku... - Dean wyraził fałszywe współczucie i parsknął śmiechem. - Czyli robiłeś furorę towarzyską! I to było takie straszne, być gwiazdą jednego wieczoru?

\- Trochę. - Odrzekł poważnie. - Mówią miło, ale pachną inaczej. Wszędzie jest głośno i... - Poruszył nosem jak królik. Dean ochlapał policzki wodą, osuszył i wtarł trochę mleczka łagodzącego. 

\- Przecież lubisz zwiedzać i poznawać nowych ludzi.

\- Z tobą. - Cas się odrobinkę nadąsał. - Dean, wrócę do domu, a ty sobie tu pozałatwiaj...

Nie zdążył dokończyć.

\- Co? Że jak wrócisz do domu? Co ty bredzisz?!

\- Mówiłem ci. Zabukowałem lot na jedenastą trzydzieści. - Zerknął na zegarek. - Zdążę spokojnie. Wezmę taksówkę. Nic się nie martw. - Poczłapał do niego, objął go i pocałował.

\- Wrócimy razem.

\- Dean.

\- Cas. - Zmierzyli się wzrokiem. - Nie puszczę cię samego, mowy nie ma. Wracamy razem.

\- Poradzę sobie.

\- Nie chodzi o to, czy sobie poradzisz, tylko o to, że nie puszczę cię samego. Kropka, nie dyskutuj.

\- Już zamówiłem bilet.

\- To anuluj. Nie patrz tak na mnie, nie zgadzam się.

\- Harvey mnie odwiezie.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie jesteś zły. - Dean sięgnął po teczkę z dokumentami, ale odłożył ją na stolik. - Wiem, że nie na to liczyłeś, ale naprawdę, jeszcze tylko dziś. Mam jeszcze tylko kilka spotkań... Zjemy kolację a od jutra dysponujesz całym moim czasem. Obiecuję. - W jego tonie pojawiła się prosząca nuta. - Hm?

Cas nie odpowiedział, zerknął na blat, na karteczkę, jakby chciał ją schować, ale stał za daleko. Dean zrozumiał to spojrzenie, zrobił dwa długie kroki i chwycił ją w palce.

\- To moje pieniądze. Mam prawo. - Zastrzegł, zanim Dean zdążył się odezwać.

\- Nie dasz mi żyć? - Westchnął z rezygnacją i rozdarł wypisany czek na kilka części. - Dobra! - Uniósł ramiona. - Załatwię to.

\- Ale...

\- Załatwię to.

\- Po prostu zapłacę za nich ten czynsz. - Cas przetarł skronie. Ból zaczął ustępować. Dean wsadził palec w oko, spodziewając się, że zaraz on dostanie migreny przez tego cholernego altruistę.

\- Wiesz, że to odrażająca manipulacja? - Upewnił się. - Jesteś szantażystą i intrygantem.

\- Ja?

\- Ty, nie wywalaj na mnie tych swoich ślepiów! - Przypomniał sobie, że jest umówiony i zgarnął teczkę, marynarkę i telefon. - Skoro nie chcesz być gwiazdą na Harveyowym firmamencie, to jedź tam. Zobacz, czy w ogóle warto. Czy ktoś tam przychodzi. Jeśli na koniec dnia powiesz, mi że nadal chcesz ich wesprzeć, przedłużę im umowę.

\- Dean! Ale ja mam lot! Za godzinę wychodzę!

Drzwi trzasnęły i Cas został sam. Stał w bokserkach między sypialnią a salonem, zastanawiając się, co jest ważniejsze. Naprawdę już chciał wracać. Nowy Jork bez Deana nie miał uroku. Za głośny, za gęsty od woni, za dużo ludzi, za wiele bodźców. I może był trochę rozczarowany, bo przed wyjazdem snuł różne plany, jak to będą chodzić do zacisznych knajpek, zwiedzą kilka miejsc, pospacerują po Central Parku, posłuchają ulicznych muzyków, przejadą się dorożką... Nie był zły na Deana, nie mógł być. To przede wszystkim był wyjazd w interesach. Dean uprzedzał.

Rozczarowanie jednak boleśnie kłuło.

I jeszcze ten chłopak, ten malarz. Co on o nich musiał uważać? Same najgorsze rzeczy, a przecież Dean nie jest taki. Wymyślił Fundację. I schronisko. Zawsze pomagał, jak trzeba było coś zrobić, załatwić, dla miasteczka. Dla omeg. Najpierw wrzeszczał, że nie, nie zgadza się, nie może, ale ostatecznie znajdował rozwiązanie. Tylko trzeba go było poprosić. Wytłumaczyć, że to ważne. Przekonać.

_Jeśli na koniec dnia powiesz, mi że nadal chcesz ich wesprzeć, przedłużę im umowę._

Cas wrócił do komputera, żeby anulować bilet.

I kto tu jest oślizgłym manipulatorem?, pomyślał, nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać uśmieszku. Jeśli w ten sposób Dean chciał go zatrzymać, to będzie go naprawdę drogo kosztowało.

 

 


End file.
